Confusion
by sweetnoodle
Summary: Chihiro had a spell cast over her by Yubaba to make sure she would never return to the spirit realm...well that is unless she had something she needed from her. But what would that be? And can Kohaku stop her from taking it, or will his passion take over.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one... :)**

**Diclaimer I don't own any of it :) Well the story line I do but not the characters!**

* * *

I heard my foster mom's foot steps pounding up the steps in her early morning hurry. I knew she was coming before she reached the door so I got up out of bed and started making it.

This was followed by three loud knocks and I said, "I'm up." she walked off and finished waking her other kids.

I was one of two foster kids, the other being Kiki. She was a soft spoken girl with messy black hair and dark eyes. Kiki and I stayed together for the most part, it wasn't that her real kids were rude to us or didn't like us…they were just their own kind. So they just stayed away from us.

I grabbed my white tank top and through the low cut blue shirt in my closet over it. Than a pare of tan pants. I looked okay I guess, besides the point that I wasn't the prettiest girl I was okay looking today.

When I left my room Kiki was standing outside of the door dressed and ready to go. "Hey Kiki, did you sleep good tonight?" I asked remembering the nightmare she had lately been having.

"I guess so…" she said shrugging it off. I knew it was a lie, but what should I do? I mean really there was no reason to try to comfort her with words like it will be over soon, and it could be worse. Because Kiki always shrug it off and told me not to worry. She did not care to hear stuff like that.

So I patted her back and then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There were two plates left on the table, so we sat and ate.

"Looks like we missed our ride again." I said sighing. I took a large bite eggs and bread. The eggs were cold and I couldn't finish it, I could wait until lunch.

"Chihiro…" Kiki said looking at me with watery eyes.

"Yes?" I answered giving her a scared look. Every time she had to tell me something bad enough to actually bring it up it was bad.

"My dream last night…" she sniffled. "You were in it, and some boy." she looked confused, "He was strange, with dark greenish blue hair and bright eyes." she looked at her hands.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" I asked studying her.

She shook her head, "No the last time we did that we got into a lot of trouble."

"Okay." I said grabbing both of our untouched plates and dumping them into the trash can. Then we both got our book bags and left out the door locking it before leaving to school. A boy named Klaus stopped to pick us up like he always does when he sees us walking.

"You girls need a ride?" he said stopping. Kiki blushed and nodded hopping in the front seat, Kiki thought Klaus was sweet and regardless of what she says likes him a lot.

"Thanks Klaus." I said, even though I knew he would come, once he wasn't even going to school and he drove by to pick us up. He was very sweet. But non the less I didn't like him in that way…. Come to think of it I really didn't like any one.

I keep it to my self a lot but I feel so empty, I don't know what happened. I guess it was my parents dieing that did it. I don't really have very many memories of my mom or dad….or anything else before I was twelve. And when I try, I mean really, really try to thing the only things that come to mind are a bathhouse, and pigs.

"CHIHIRO!" It was Klaus. I blinked in surprise a few times and gave him a look. "We are here, man you were in la-la land."

I rolled my eyes smiling and grabbed my stuff. Everyone was busy talking and running around before second period started. They had to get in as much extra gossiping they could. But to me all the gossip didn't really apply, it was like I didn't exist. I guess that was okay with me.

The day came and went, nothing really eventful took place. The only thing on my mind was Kiki and her strange dreams. I didn't like that she had them, trust me I felt bad and all, but I couldn't stop them. Also it freaked me out a bit that I was in one, maybe I was just being stupid.

I sat and tried to imagine the boy she had described. I was in my algebra class and I was famous for zoning out anyway.

The harder I thought about him the more empty I felt, it was draining me…and every time I started to see his face and form thoughts it was like it was snatched from me all to start over again. By the time the bell rang I was irritated enough to punch some one.

"Chihiro? May I have a word with you." my math teacher Mr. harnily asked stopping me before I made it out of the door.

"Maybe some other time?" I asked.

"No its important," he stated, "I just wanted to talk to you about your grades." he motioned for me to sit and I did.

"Well I thought I was doing fine unless the grades have dropped from the last time I-" he held his hand up.

"No, no nothing of the sort dear." he said smiling. "They are quite good indeed. I was talking about this to the other teachers and we all think the same thing. But one thing I was wondering is, how in the world do you zone out into another world all day and have 100% A's in all of your classes? All of the teachers say it." he laughed now, "Mrs. Modly said that she was going over science homework and she asked you where they were and you answered her correctly yet you were so far gone she had to yell your name three times to get you attention." he looked at me for the answer.

"Why does it matter how I knew where we were when I did. Why does everyone want to know 'how' ?" I crossed my arms, "The world spins, one scholar says to another, Oh yes that's great! But HOW! The other asks. When will it just be enough with out the stupid how!" I said storming off.

I wasn't really mad that he had asked how…I was just mad for no good reason to be honest.

I met up with Kiki at lunch and told her I was skipping the rest of school and that she could come with me if she wanted to. She told me to stay and that it wasn't a good idea, but I needed to go cool off before I bit more heads off.

She looked worried but I brushed it off.

I walked all the way home and then took a shower trying to calm down and relax. This wasn't like me freaking out over stupid crap like that dream…she didn't even tell me any details or anything so this really was stupid.

I got out and put pajamas on, since it was cold I put long pants and a tank-top with a jacket on. It was comfortable and warm, I laid down and dozed off.

"Haku!" I yelled. He turned around and grabbed my hand dragging me along with him as fast as he could. We were running on top of water, we were running from something…

Then my concentration was interrupted by a bright flash and boom. I was being swallowed by water and I heard Haku screaming, "Chihiro!" as I sunk deeper and deeper…

"AHHHhhhhhhhh!" I woke up screaming and coughing….water. It was strange, I started to sob after I stopped coughing. It wasn't a dream it was real, what would I tell Kiki? This would only scare her worse!

And then the name rang clear in my head, "Haku…" the boy was Haku. But I knew him from the past some how, and couldn't remember. I looked at the clock and it said five thirty. Kiki should have been home by now I thought, and mom would be home any minute if she wasn't yet.

I went down stairs and the phone said two new messages I pushed the button, "Hey Chihiro, I'm going to be late. Klaus it taking me to dinner, he is so sweet Chihiro! I think he will also help me to have better dreams. I hope anyway. Love you, be home around sixish." I smiled even though my situation sucked. The next message was from an unknown number, "Hello, this is Yubaba. If you could have Chihiro call me back at 352-555-7282. Thanks."

Yubaba? That also sounded familiar… I dialed the number slowly my heart racing.

Riiiing, riiiing…. "Hello!" came the harsh voice over the phone.

"Hello," I said, "This is Sen- I mean Chihiro." What? Sen who was that?

"Hello Sen, its been a long time has it not?" she said chuckling over the line.

"Umm, my name isn't Sen its-" she cut me off.

"Well that's what you said dear. So I will call you Sen, now back to why I called you. My name is Yubaba and I own a bathhouse…?"

My eyes widened and the phone fell from my hands.

I felt a serge of fear run through my body as I flew into the Yubaba's office. Her dark evil brown eyes had humor in them, but not the humor me and you would find funny. A more painful kind.

"Haku, just the one to do the job." she smirked as I walked into room fully.

"I told you I'm done, I said I would only stay around for one reason. And that reason was because I had no place to go. My river is gone. But I don't have to do anything for you." I said slamming my fists into her hard wooden desk.

She laughed, "Well as long as you live here you have to work for me Haku." she got busy writing down directions and orders.

"Yes, and I'm working for you. But not as an apprentice!" I wanted to snap her head off.

"Oh, well…." she laughed, "I'll just have Senjin go and fetch Sen…" she said turning around.

My fists balled up and my eyes grew twice their normal size. What was she talking about! Chihiro, oh no. That wretch.

"What!" I finally gasped. My heart was racing and my fingers were sizzling with the magic in them.

"You heard me." she glared, "Haku."

"Don't call me that." he looked away from her, "My name is, uh, Ko Haku. I think I can do this errand." I said with pleading eyes.

Yubaba smiled and folded a piece of paper to hand it to me, I grabbed it my thoughts racing my heart leading me so fast I had no time to stop and think. I wanted Chihiro so bad, I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Is that what you would call a cliff hanger? Hmmmm. Well if so sorry :)**

**BTW I started a spirited away story on a different profile, and well lets just say, I messed up a lot and also couldn't update any of the chapters. Hahaha. BYE now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own no spirited away lol, any who if i did do you honestly think i would be on this website? .**

**Anyways :) Enjoy. I hope...**

* * *

Before I knew what I was doing, I had left her room and was hurrying through the halls.

"Haku!" it was Rin screaming my name, she looked furious. I kept walking ignoring her attempts at getting my attention.

"Haku! I swear I will hunt you down if you do not stop!" she yelled following behind. "Its about Shiori!" she stomped after me.

Then she ran into the back off me when I stopped suddenly. "What?" I asked feeling shocked.

"Shiori…" Rin was breathing heavily.

"I said what!" I yelled shaking her by the shoulders. I had gotten a lot taller within a couple years, so now I stood towering over Rin. But that didn't faze her at all she looked up into my eyes glaring with a fire ragging inside those glistening brown eyes. She hadn't aged in several years, but then why was I? This thought came in my mind so often and scared me half to death. There was no answers, I even went to the best wizards they had no clue or knowledge of why I was aging in the spirit realm either.

"Shiori is hurt! She was in the forest, hunting. And a demon wolf got hold of her, she is bleeding bad!" Rin was giving me a cold stare like it was my fault.

"Where is she?" I asked keeping my cool.

"Where do you think." she grunted escaping my grasp.

"The infirmary?" I asked walking behind her.

"Yes genius." Rin walked off fast getting back to work as if she was never disturbed. She sent me one more cold look over her shoulder before she disappeared around a turn.

Ever since I had been with Shiori she had always given me the meanest looks, Rin never really liked me but she really, really disliked me now. It made me sad because every now and then she would talk to me, and tell me how she felt and how much she missed Sen. It made me miss her even more then I already did.

But I knew that Shiori would never take Chihiro's place, I told Rin that too. But no matter what I had fell for Shiori, and that haunted me.

My impulse was to run to Shiori and so I did. It was stupid to though, and I knew that but how could I not.

When I reached the infirmary just outside the bathhouse, I could hear her groans of pain and short gasps. I ran inside and ran to her, her soft pale face was streaked with warms tears. I brushed her electric blue hair out of her face and looked into her pale purple eyes.

"Haku…" she gasped, "I'm sorry." she said and started to cry harder.

"Its going to be fine!" I told her laughing, "Are you scared really?" I said running my hand through her hair.

"I'm going to die!" she said clenching her fists.

"No, you can't die." I sighed and went to get help. But bumped into Yubaba's huge body.

"Haku what are you still doing here!" she snapped passing me and going to Shiori and placing her hand on her forehead.

Shiori's purple eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, "She will be just fine, however Sen want, not unless you get her back here." she pointed for me to leave and I turned around and bumped into Rin.

"What? What about Sen?" Rin said with wild eyes.

"Its nothing." I said pushing past her and walking off.

I ran as fast as I could without magic, and leaped off the bridge turning into my dragon form. The form I felt the freest in. I flew through the air with such a rage, my heart pounding as I went faster and faster through the air without even casting a glance back.

When I flew out of the tunnel and into the human realm it was evident. The air was warmer and smelled funny, but I was never repulsed by the smell. This smell was I sweet reminder of the one I loved.

When I thought of her my heart felt as though it was going to fly from me in search of her sweet face.

It struck me that she must have grown up a bit since I last saw her. She was probably not the same small child with big helpless eyes any more. But I knew she must have still held the trait I loved, her stubborn attitude.

I stopped and changed into a boy again to take a look at the directions.

She doesn't live far from the spirit bridge. Follow the trail up the mountain and then out of the forest to Mount. Kempson road. Until you see the tall blue house, its address is 112 Mount. Kempson. That's where Sen is.

I followed the directions to a T **(is that improper?) **

When I got inside her smell was strong, I followed it to a big room painted red. She was in the floor passed out cold, her breathing was heavy and she was flawless.

Her cheeks had small patches of freckles and were rosy from the heat of this house I suspected. And her hair was dark brown with a reddish hue and long to the bend of her back, her face was defined with her prominent cheek bones and a perfectly shaped nose that flowed into her lips that were soft looking and round her. And her cute cheeks had small dimples next to her supple lips. I shivered thinking about kissing her, it simply took my breath away.

I knew what to do now, I had to take her to the spirit realm. The part of me I should have listened to, my reasonable side, told me something was wrong with this picture. But I could tell by just a glance she was sick, maybe Yubaba knew this. But I still heard that voice saying be careful and that something was strange about this situation. And of course there was, and I had not listened to the voice.

I picked Chihiro up and cradled her head softly not letting it droop. I wiped her face softly patting the sweat away and pulling her auburn hair from it.

"Ugh…." she moaned quietly clenching her hands over her chest.

Was she in pain? Or was she having a nightmare?

"Chihiro." I said trying to wake her softly. She sighed but other than that didn't show any signs of hearing me.

I sat down on her black leather couch and laid her limp body in my lap. She was so much smaller than I was, even smaller than Shiori. But her body still held perfect feminine curves.

"Chihiro, its Kohaku." I tried once more, "Can you hear me?" I shook her gently.

"Its Kohaku…" I repeated. That's when she gasped, and shot up nearly hitting my head.

"Kohaku!" she searched for me blindly. Looking around lost in a world I was not able to see.

"Chihiro?" I whispered brushing her hair back.

"Kohaku…" she slurred before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back into my lap.

She was sweating and shivering. My heart was racing, and, something that never happens to me, I was tearing up.

To be honest I didn't like the idea of taking her back to Yubaba…not even a little. However my selfish side said, if Yubaba does not kill her I will be able to be with her everyday.

My reasonable side seemed to be on board with my selfish side this time. Maybe part of me knew she might die, but that was one of many thoughts I couldn't bare to think about so I quickly brushed it aside.

I lifted her in my arms bridle style being careful of her head and left.

When I walked out of the house I felt a drizzle of water, it was going to rain. I crept back into the house one last time and grabbed a navy blue blanket to cover her small body with. She snuggled into my embrace tighter, and I smiled.

I had to use magic to make it back as fast as I could, because the sun was setting and I knew she wouldn't be able to fly while sleeping.

When I reached the tunnel I kept running trying not to think everything through. It made my heart beat funny and made me panicky to think about everything that was fixing to happen.

When I finally reached the bath house the spirits were coming out. Black slug like shadows moving around town, they didn't stop and stare, or take note of me. They didn't care, they just wanted to get where they were going. Wherever that may be I didn't know or have time to wonder about.

I made it to the bridge and got many dirty looks as I ran past people with demon speed.

Yubaba greeted me at the entrance and took Chihiro from me, "Stay." she said walking off with Chihiro in her expensively clothed arms.

"Haku? What's wrong?" it was Rin.

"What do you mean?" I said staring after Yubaba as she got into the elevator and left with my soul mate.

"You look scared." she stated very bluntly. "What did Yubaba do?" she asked me.

"Its not a matter of what she did, it's a matter of what she will do." I said chocking on tears.

Rin saw this I guessed and went to take my hand, and before she could I jetted out of there and beyond the bathhouse as fast as possible.

When I woke up Yubaba was over top of me.

I felt my body and screamed bloody murder. I had boobs, and I was grown. And I felt as if I had slept an eternity….I was crying and shaking and the strangest thing happened…Yubaba was comforting me. She patted my back and said, "Shhh."

"What happened to me…?" I sobbed even harder. "I'm grown up!" my crying was louder than ever.

"Sen its okay, your memories will come back the course of a day. You just need sleep." she whispered.

"Are you Zeniba…." I said rubbing my eyes.

"No. And if you say that again I will turn you into a soot ball!" she snapped leaving me was easily insulted.

Before could get off of the counter I had been sitting on Rin ran in and tackled me.

"Sen! I can't believe its you!" she said rejoicing. "Your so grown up! You little stick…" her eyes were getting warm with tears as she stared into my eyes.

Her eyes were light brown and had streaks of gold it seemed through them.

"I've missed you!" she said hugging me again.

"I missed you too Rin." I said hugging her back, "Where is Kohaku?" I said backing up to look her in the eyes.

"He ran off, pissed at Yubaba for something. Are you hungry?" she said smiling.

"Oh yes!" I said, and my stomach agreed with a compliant growl.

We went down stairs and weaved around the busy areas, people looked at me in surprise and some looked at me with glares. If I had been gone long not much had changed including Rin she was young and beautiful as always.

"Have I been gone long?" I asked in confusion.

"Um duh, you have been gone seven years! Geez Sen why are you acting strange?" she muttered. Her question was rhetorical but I answered back.

"I don't know…its just…" I sighed getting ready for the weird stare she would give me, "Well the last thing I remember is getting in the car with my parents and leaving here. And now I wake up and I'm seventeen…what had to have happened in that gap of time?" I looked at her as she walked us through the buffet line grabbing this and that before the people behind her could manage to take it. She had even piled seconds on both of our plates I laughed a little before she brought me back to reality.

"That's Pretty Odd." Rin said licking her greasy fingers.

We took a seat and it was quiet for a minute before she said, "Yubaba's doings no doubt about that." than she picked up a fried lizard and stuffed it into her mouth.

I ate dumplings, and goose. And a bunch of very good salty unhealthy foods Rin had put on my plate.

When we finished I decided to go pay Yubaba a visit, she owed me an explanation. Rin told me to stay and hang out for a little more, because she was off for an hour and I would be put straight to work when I visited her but I told her it was important. And it was to me.

I walked around aimlessly after assuring Rin I could find the elevator just fine. After ten minutes of walking I found on and squashed myself into it along with to other spirits. I pulled the lever to go up and smiled at the memory.

When I finally got to the top floor I walked down the hall remembering every step I had took to get here before. Then I reached the large double door and on impulse before I could stop myself, banged to times very hard on the door with the lion doorknocker. It blinked and glared at me.

"What do you think your doing!"

"I…I…sorry!" I stammered.

And before the doorknocker could cure me out the doors swung open and Yubaba said, "Come in."

I followed the same path as I did before to get to her very fancy office. When I reached it she said, "Well don't just stand there and act stupid. You know the drill. Except this time I don't need you to sign your name away." then he laughed at her wonderful joke.

"What?" my heart sunk, I didn't know my old name but I remembered signing it away before. The only name I could recall was the name I had been called ever since I woke up and that was Sen.

"That's not very fair!" I said stomping my foot hard on the ground.

"No, your right its not. But since when was I fair exactly?" she smirked and pulled out a piece of paper.

Then looked at me for a long while making me uncomfortable. I just glared at her with hate filled eyes.

"What!" I shouted crossing my thin arms over my chest.

"I was thinking about what job you deserve." she said looking back at the paper.

"No! I want work for you Yubaba! I don't have to, I left and somehow you brought me back here. And I didn't fall into it. Plus my parents are not here, what is there to work for?" I was happy about telling her no.

"Oh yes you do you little brat! Your stuck here, if you stay at my bathhouse and your not a guest you have to work for me." she said smiling her ugliest smile.

"Well then I'll just leave!" I snapped, "But before I do, explain what is wrong with me!" I shouted. And she glared at me.

"I told you to give it a day, did I not?" she retorted.

"This isn't normal! Tell me how it happened then." I said clenching my fists.

"You can't leave, first off, just take my word on that. And secondly, if I knew what happened to you I would tell you trust me. Especially if it was a pain filled experience." she growled, "Now get some cloths and get to work."

I gave her a dirty look, and stomped out of the room.

She said leaving was a bad idea and I did believe her…but I wanted to find Kohaku, I had to. Now that he was on my mind it was the only thing I could think of.

I was marching through the hall with anger flaring when I made a turn and ran right into a girl with bright blue hair and a very pale face. Her eyes met mine and I was completely took an aback, they very a light shade of purple and very scary to look into. They made me shiver.

She smelt the air and then glared at me, "Where is Haku."

I gave her a look of confusion, "I have not seen him?" she stepped closer to me and smelt again double checking her self, "Yea right, I can smell him on you and don't make me-"

It was a strong voice that stopped her mid-sentence, "Stop Shiori."

I looked around her to see Kohaku standing there with an odd expression, it was like he felt torn.

"Who is she!" Shiori yelled.

* * *

**Okay sooo, please review. :) With sugar on top...and by sugar you know what I mean ;) hahaha.**

**Next chapter soon if I get at least three reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away or the Characters in it, I only own the plot. **

**Well enjoy...could someone please review though? Geez I have one review and guess what...its from me. Even if you said, "This story stucks" I would be happy to get a review! **

* * *

Haku's POV

…...

My heart stopped when I saw Shiori towering over Chihiro with and evil gleam in her purple eyes. I stopped it, or tried to. "Stop Shiori!" my voice was shocked. I guess my emotions were stronger for Chihiro then Shiori...but I sure as heck didn't want Shiori to know that.

"Who is she!" Shiori said a vain appearing in her forehead as she lifted her fist. She was a very jealous girl, yet I had not have the chance to see it before now.

I grabbed her fist as she swung it and Chihiro ducked, but something I didn't expect, and totally should have was Chihiro punching her in the stomach.

This only made Shiori more angry, it didn't really hurt her. She struggled under my control and fought as hard as she could. I was struggling to keep her under control and keep Chihiro from beating on her.

"Oh Gods!" the voice I had heard had has never sounded so sweet until now. It was Rin and she came up behind Chihiro and grabbed her around the waist lifting her and telling her no repeatedly.

Shiori elbowed me making me fall back in shock.

Then she got up as fast as possible decking Chihiro, and then, once again Rin saved the day by tackling her and holding her down. I ran to Chihiro blindly, forgetting that Rin could only hold her down so long, and that I was making the situation worse.

"Kohaku…." she murmured, her face was a mix off anger and pain. "What's her problem?" she said sitting up and wiping blood from her forehead.

"HAKU! A little help here please!" Rin gasped and pushed Shiori back down.

"Chihiro, leave I will see you again…" I promised getting up. Her face said it all.

But Chihiro left.

Chihiro's POV

My eyes stung with tears that I refused to let come out, and my throat was hurting from swallowing it back down.

Who was she! And why did he take up for her? I rubbed my eyes harshly and laid back on the steps closing my eyes. It was mid-night now at the least. I wasn't tired though.

One thing I knew for sure was that I wanted to be alone…that's really what I thought. Until I heard footsteps. My heart started its pitter pattering and skipping before I knew who it even was. I got my hopes up completely because as soon as I saw Rin my frown furrowed.

"Hey." she said sitting down beside me on the steps.

I just closed my eyes back and grunted in reply. I cold chill went through my whole body, as I thought about the earlier scene.

Rin patted my head as if I was still the same size as I used to be and in a strange way it made me feel better. Or a little anyway.

"You know he didn't do it to hurt you. Actually, he was protecting you more than Shiori." Rin said softly.

I gave her a look of I don't know what your talking about trying to avoid the subject. And she just sighed and stayed quiet for a few minutes before telling me I needed to get a change of clothes and go to bed. But I really didn't feel tired. I just nodded and she walked away.

I hated letting her leave feeling like she didn't make a difference. When she really did, its just I really didn't want to listen to someone take up for Kohaku, he was a jerk.

Before long I felt my eyes getting foggy and I was having trouble holding them open, without much of a fight I dozed off into oblivion.

There was a very pretty small girl with short unkempt hair and she was yelling at me but every time she yelled it got lost in the dense air surrounding me. Whatever she was saying must have been important, because she was yelling and jumping her eyes were tearing up…I didn't feel like she was a stranger either.

But I couldn't place her at all in any memory I had, it was an odd kind of feeling. I didn't know her…I don't guess.

I just couldn't focus any longer and then the pure white room we were standing in crumbled…I fell and fell into blackness. Screaming as loud as I could manage.

I finally figured it out though…this was the empty space I had. This was where my memories from the last seven years would go….

"Ahhhhh!" I heard my scream and couldn't control it. What's really funny about this is I wasn't scared not in the least, I was in severe pain. My body felt as though it was on fire. Like I was burning alive, I felt my flesh peeling back-

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" Kohaku was shaking me hard and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"UGH!" I was awake now, I just thought I was before I guess.

I rubbed my face and it was drenched in a cool sweat, that actually relived me a ton. But my body was shaking hard and I couldn't stop it.

Kohaku pulled me into a tight embrace and started to rock me and rub my head.

"Oh Gods….you scared me so bad." he whispered softly and I felt his cool tears on my cheek. "Are you okay?" he said pulling back and looking into my eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were stain with tears that overflowed and fell onto his smooth cheeks.

I nodded but the shaking didn't ease at all.

It comforted me that he was holding me in his arms and that he loved me so much as to cry over me having a nigh-mare.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^VV^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Shiori's POV

I was sulking around the bathhouse, when I heard loud screaming near the girls corridor. It was just getting louder and louder…it was so annoying. And I was going to stop it before it could wake Yubaba.

When I reached the corner leading to the steps I heard a very familiar voice.

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" I peeked around the corner before making a complete judgment. And I was correct. I found Haku over top of that skinny brat, they called Sen. She was screaming and slinging her arms around, her yelling was obnoxious.

She moaned and opened her eyes letting out one last yelp before groaning and looking up at Haku.

She was pale and sweaty, and she wiped away at her face with a quizzical look on her childish face.

And then, something that stung me like a shot straight to my heart Haku lifted that scrawny girl into his arms and held her tightly. Then….the worse part of this was he started to cry. And not just a little, he sobbed intensely. And he cradled her loving on her, and it made me sick.

I clutched my face having to have left claw marks I was so pissed. But I kept my cool as much as I could manage. Because I had a plan, a good one at that. She wasn't going to steal my Haku, she couldn't and how could he like her? She was small and couldn't take up for herself at all, she would be hopeless in the spirit realm.

I glanced over at them one last time and then stalked off silently. Plotting.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Haku's POV

I pulled Chihiro tightly into me hugging her closely.

Her arms rapped tightly around me and she sighed her shivering was not as violent not. I looked down at her scared face and there was so many questions as her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me.

"Chihiro, you know I love you right?" I said stuttering over my words.

She just looked away, "I'm cold…" her teeth chattered. She was serious but trying to change the subject at the same time. I sighed and stood up holding her small body in my arms.

"Well I guess I can take you back to the girls loft…" I said shrugging, "Unless you would rather come to my room? I could sleep on the couch and let you have my bed? Or is that to sudden?" I blushed, "I mean not that we would do anything but just-"

She laughed and put her small shaky hand over my mouth, "I'll come with you…"

"Okay." I said blushing slightly at her reply.

I walked carrying her for a minute more before she said, "You can put me down…" I didn't want to tell her no so I sat her on her feet and she crumpled onto the cold floor.

"Ouch." she muttered trying to get steady, "I'm just dizzy is all…" she said softly. But she was swaying.

"Please let me carry her." I said taking her petite hand in mine and she didn't have much choice because she then lost her balance and fell into my chest.

"Okay…I guess." she smiled. And I lifted her effortlessly into my arms, and she buried her warm head into my neck causing me to shiver slightly.

I carried her all the way to my room on the top floor, and when we walked in she looked around sleepily and said, "Its nice up here…"

"Yes, it is. But it should be considering all the work I do." I laughed slightly and looked at her and she was smiling.

And I took her through the small room and into the next room, my bed room.

My quilt was green and gold and very pretty designs imbedded in it. It was very large though I had no one to share it with, I had never even shared it with Shiori for that matter with I was glad for.

"Do you need a change of cloths?" I asked sitting her on the bed and finally getting to get a good look at her beautiful face. She smiled slightly but I could feel that ting of tension she was masking for the time being.

"Um yes." she said.

"What?" I said snapping into reality, "Oh yes. Cloths?" I said getting into my dresser. I pulled out a long white robe with its blue rope to tie it tight.

"Sorry this is all I have…" I said holding it up for her.

I sat it on the bed and looked at her. She started to laugh, and I wasn't to sure why. I gave her a confused look and shrugged at her, in my way asked what. She continued to laugh and I started to also.

"What?" I asked her.

"You have to leave so I can change!" she said laughing harder.

"Oh," I laughed at myself now, "Okay sorry." I said rubbing my head and leaving.

Chihiro's POV

I laughed a little more after he left. It wasn't only that he hadn't left, but his face! He looked scared or something.

I didn't want to come down from the high just yet, but I knew there was a very likely chance that it would happen soon. I had to talk to him about everything because no matter how great this high felt I know that it would never be as good as knowing what was going on.

I carefully stood on my shaky legs pulling off my tan pants and tank top, hen I slipped into his white silky robe. Then I fastened it with the blue rope around my waist.

When I was done I sat back on the bed with a heavy sigh. Oh my nerves were jumping all over already and I just wanted to let him get away with the pain that he had caused me. Maybe telling myself that his kindness repaid the debt.

But that was stupid.

"I'm done Kohaku." I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

"I'm coming in." he said softly opening the door.

"Well, um, goodnight I guess." he said taking one of the many pillows that adorned his full size bed.

"Wait…" I said catching his wrist. He looked at my with those large greenish blue eyes.

"Yes?" he whispered his breath seemed to catching in his throat.

"Stay. Please?" I said pulling on his hand, "Just to talk?" I said shyly tugging a bit more on his hand.

"Okay…" he said smiling slightly.

We were just two normal teenagers, blushing at the chance to sit in the same bed together for the moment.

I let his large hand go and he stood there just looking around when I said, "You can sit down." I said laughing a little. He sat down and then I scooted close to him and leaned on him.

"Kohaku." I said ruefully, "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know," he replied taking my small warm hand into his, ready to face this together.

* * *

**Okay, so this is seriously my LAST chapter to this story...unless someone starts reviewing. Maybe this sucks. At least be nice and tell me.**

**OR maybe your just to lazy to review. I know I do that some of the time, but I'm begging! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away! :)**

**Thanks for reading i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yubaba's POV

Oh that girl! I'll be amazed if she lasts here very long having complexes such as the one she had not to long ago, screaming into the night like that! She woke me up, and Boh too for that matter.

Oh its almost time to switch shifts anyway I guess, those fools down stairs that need to get up so she just did me a favor I guess.

Shifting in my seat to get comfortable I picked up my little phone book with all the numbers in it and looked through them until I found the one I was looking for, Zeniba my twin sister. Its been forever since I called her, and trust me I wasn't calling her to have a heart to heart with her. I was calling on strict business.

"Hello?" I said loudly into the phone. I heard breathing and guessed it was no face, "Put Zeniba on the phone please." I said as nicely as I could.

"Uh, uh…" was the reply I got from him. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile a little at the reminder of the day Sen let him in, oh what a day that was.

"Hello?" I heard Zeniba's soft voice answer.

"Hello Zeniba, its Yubaba." I said with purpose, "I have a sort of favor to ask of you, and before you hang up or say no it has to do with Sen."

"Chihiro, you mean." she said bitterly.

"Well as long as she is at my bathhouse I will call her by Sen." Yubaba snapped. "But what I was going to say is I need you to come and get her for a while."

"Why?" Zeniba asked.

"She can't remember a thing, and I think she needs sometime to think and from what I hear that's a rather good place to go and relax?" Yubaba laughed a little and then sighed.

"I'll take her, but not for you, you wench." Zeniba said hanging up.

Yubaba finished filling out a few papers and then sat back feeling impressed with her self. Her plan was unfolding rather well.

* * *

Chihiro's POV

Kohaku looked so sweet. He was just looking at me with that same sweet expression in his soft green eyes.

"The thing with Shiori is…I did like her, its just she was like…." he was at a loss for words.

"Rebound girl?" I asked quietly and Kohaku looked at me quizzically.

"What is that?" Kohaku asked innocently and I giggled a bit before explaining it.

"Its like, the girl you fall for after you loose the girl that you actually liked. You don't love the rebound girl but she can grow on you…" I became deep in thought. "She is pretty." I said fiddling with my long sleeves.

"Not near as beautiful as you…" Kohaku said softly looking at me I was blushing now and concealing it under my brown hair that hung loosely around my warm face.

"I guess she was a rebound girl. But I didn't really fall for her, not like I did you. I felt hollow and never knew why, until you came back into my life. Its like you took a very important piece of my with you Chihiro."

I looked away trying not to give in so easily, part of me asked why not? And the other part was so desperately begging me to get over it and forgive him. But what should I do?

"Kohaku…" I said my voice getting a little thick, "I just don't know what to say, other than I love you." my heart skipped when those three words slipped out of my gapping mouth. I looked at him to see a smile forming on his soft petal pink lips.

"I…" I had nothing smart left to say, my head got a little dizzy.

"I love you too." he answered.

Then I relied with something that changed the mood a bit, "But its not enough to love someone…you can still love them but hold a love for someone else too. Even if the two loves are different they are both still there." I bit my quivering bottom lip holding back the rest of my words.

"I know where your coming from." he answered, "But I don't love Shiori. I love you Chihiro." Kohaku was smiling at his words, "I feel wonderful after saying that to you, you know? All of those years."

"Yeah I have no clue what those years felt like, but I bet I would be pretty pissed if I did." I said relaxing a little into his cushiony bed. "Because you never did come did you?" I asked closing my eyes partly out of tiredness and partly out of trying to be strong, not let him see it hurt me even though I didn't really experience it. Just knowing he didn't come hurt.

"No, but I never did plan to either. It was out of pure selfishness that I told you that I would you know. It was for me, I wanted to but it wouldn't have been good for you if I did." Kohaku sighed, "But that's something you can worry about later…" he said smoothing back my hair and sighing.

"Gods your so beautiful. How have you grown into such a beautiful girl so quickly?" he murmured.

I sighed, "How are you so handsome? How did you grow into…." my voice trailed off as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Haku's POV

How did I grow I thought to myself as I watched her breath softly in and out. She was asleep now, I think. I was her quiet observer for now and she was the muse of my every inspiration. She was what gave me breath now, my heart was beating softly and skipping lightly in my chest, I now understand that horrible feeling…it was emptiness.

KNOCKKNOCK!

There it was, and interruption. I sighed and got up who could it be?

I opened the door and gasped, "Shiori?" I said in surprise.

"Hey baby, can we talk?" she said sweetly. It didn't fit her at all, she was a strong bossy girl.

"I'm preoccupied at the moment but I do have to talk to you about something important." I said smiling to myself.

Her eyes looked as if the understood for a very short moment I even saw insecurity.

"O-okay." she said smiling and leaned in to kiss me but I turned my face.

"Not in the mood, sorry" I murmured and shut the door leaving her standing there with a shock expression. But I wasn't being a jerk please understand, you can't just say 'no' to her she doesn't understand 'no' because it's a word she hasn't been told often enough.

When I turned around Chihiro was standing in my doorway looking at me with a confused dazed look on her face. "Who was that?" she whispered.

I looked at her with a smile and said, "Shiori" it was easy to say it. Because her name didn't do anything to my heart now.

"Oh…" Chihiro said rapping her arms around herself as a cool breeze swept in off the water and into my open door.

"But I told her to leave." I said giving Chihiro a strange look, why did she look so upset now when I told her to go?

"Did you tell her why?" she asked me looking a bit hurt.

"No…but I'm going to tonight!" I said promising her.

"You promise me?" she murmured looking out the open sliding paper door with a sad expression.

"Yes, you can be there if you want. But I don't know if that would be a very good idea being as she is very violent." I said remembering what happened when she merely smelt my sent on her.

"No I trust you." she said firmly and then walked over to the balcony she went out and stood there with her head in her hands and her elbows on the railing. She sighed deeply looking out at the horizon, "The sun is about to rise…" she whispered gazing at the red lining.

"You need to get a fair amount of sleep before working tomorrow." I said putting my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. I took deep breaths smelling her cinnamon sent mixed in with the human smell she carried with her like an elegant perfume.

"I know." she said turning around in my arms and putting her head gently on my chest, "Your so strong now." she said with a small giggle. I ran my fingers through her hair softly getting past the tangles, and she rubbed my neck with her thumb.

I wanted to say, 'Gods I love you.' but contained myself not wanting to over do it. She was so warm and soft…so delicate too like a small flower among weeds in a meadow. She stood out.

"Kohaku?" she asked my name sweetly, "Can we go lay down now?" she looked up at me and I looked down at her. She was breath taking in the moon light, her skin glowed and her hair shimmered. She was my goddess.

"Yes," I whispered lightly taking her hand.

She got into the bed and covered up shivering slightly, I looked at her with a milk soft expression and said, "May I kiss your forehead?"

She laughed and said, "Don't ask silly."

I smiled at her and she sighed as I leaned in and softly peaked her smooth forehead.

"Good night beautiful." I whispered in her ear and I turned to walk out but as a reached the door she sat up.

With a very soft voice said, "Stay with me please." she reached her hand out towards me. And in her sweet honey coated eye I saw a tinge of fear, her eyes were wide and she was pleading but there was no need.

"Of course." I smiled walking over to the bed in darkness that effected me none.

When I got into the bed and covered up I felt her squirm her way over to me she put her small arm around me, and I pulled her tightly to her. Feeling every breath she took. It was weird how I was feeling right now, so attracted to her. But I had control over myself no doubt about that, I had control.

* * *

Kiki's POV

I didn't want to go to sleep. I knew something bad had happened to her! I should have told her my dream….its my fault.

I just want to die! I couldn't sleep at all, not one bit, my mind was going haywire!

"Uhhh…" I groaned imagining the worst. My dreams have been mainly about a terrible explosion and I was there but they were now directed at Chihiro. She would be close to death, or in pain…or the worst one…on fire. But for some reason she smiled no matter what, she was giving her life for a reason. But she was under the wrong impression!

I don't know how knew this but I did and it made me sleepless.

Everyday at school all I could do is obsess over my dreams. I drew pictures and blurted things out. People though I was crazy before now they really do.

I got out of bed and wondered down stairs to get a drink of water out of the tap. I don't really like water but I felt sick to my stomach and if I did throw up I would rather it be water.

No one really seemed to care that Chihiro was gone. The police were searching and our foster mom gave a good interview but all in all it was a relief for there to be one less mouth to feed. And I hated it.

I had to find her. And I would.

* * *

Chihiro's POV

My dream were filled with horror. All I could see was fire, and that girl screaming at me.

When I awoke in the dream I had burns all over my body and my cloths were torn to bits. But that girl sat there with a grim expression, what did she want me to know?

I gasped as she jumped at me.

"Ah!" I gasped awake breathing harshly and sweating profusely. My heart was hammering away at my rib cage trying to escape.

I felt a cool hand grasp my naked shoulder then pull up my robe, I couldn't feel embarrassed I was so scared.

"Sweetie?" Kohaku said softly.

"Fine…" I said trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes because the green room was spinning around and around.

"Its okay." he said touching my other shoulder.

"OUCH!" I screeched jumping.

"What the…" he looked at his hand and it had blood on it from the touch, "Your bleeding!" he said standing up to get a good look at it. "It looks like a burn?" he said gazing at it and holding my hand.

"Uh…" my heart started pounding so hard I had to get up and run to the bathroom to get sick.

"Chihiro?" Kohaku fallowed.

When I was done I turned over and sat on the cold ground shaking. My ragged breathing had slowed a bit.

"My dreams…they have fire in them…" I said softly closing my eyes and panting when my stomach curled again.

"Oh gods! Are you kidding?" he said sounding scared, "Chihiro we have to get you out of here now."

"Why? I'm fine I didn't mean to scare you so badly." I coughed a little getting up from the floor. My whole body ached with pain, was I sick? I wondered. that's more than likely it I was just sick…but then the burn.

"Come on." he said grabbing my hands.

"No!" I shouted, I was scared and tears were forming in my eyes. He was blowing it out of proportion, wasn't he?

"Chihiro…please listen to me!" he said panicking.

"I-" I was interrupted by a small tapping at the door.

"Chihiro!" Kohaku whispered with wide eyes.

"Ko-" he put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet and mouthed 'Stay here' before rushing to the door.

"Is Sen in your company?" a small voice asked meekly and shyly.

"No." Kohaku said coolly.

"If you see here tell her Zeniba is here to see her. Its Yubaba's orders."

Then Kohaku closed the door softly, and turned to me with a sickly pale face.

"What? Why the hell are you looking at me like that!" I stomped.

"I don't feel well…" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sit down then!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch, it was a soft red sofa with gold, brown, and green colors in it.

"What are we going to do?" he murmured laying his head in my lap surprising me.

"I don't know about you, but me I'm going to talk to Zeniba. I have to get answers." I said rubbing his hair.

"Oh no. Please don't!" he said in a pleading voice.

"Yes. I am." I said kissing his cheek and getting up from the ductile sofa.

"I'm going to get dressed…" I said walking into his room and shutting the door behind me. He was very determined to get me to stay and I don't know why, I think he was worried about my dreams. But they were just dreams, and that wound well? We are in the spirit world a lot of things can happen. But Kohaku was so insistent! I wanted to say yes to him too. But I wanted answers more than I wanted to please him, and Zeniba is just the witch to ask about this whole thing. She would know.

I grabbed my old cloths and threw them on. They were stretched out and worn but thank the gods they smelt fine. When I was dressed I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and wiped away any remaining sleep.

"Kohaku?" I said coming out of his room, "Where is a tooth brush?" I asked looking around.

He came around the corner dressed and looking nice and neat, "Go in my bathroom and look under the sink. Its not a toothbrush… but I think I know what your talking about." he gave him a funny look and left.

His bathroom was all white with Japanese flowers painted around the ceiling. And it was very cold in there might I add.

I walked to the sink and looked underneath it, I saw a small box with different beads in each little window. "What?" I said glaring at it.

Kohaku's hand reached around me and he opened the white little beads and got out three.

"Here you go, stick them in your mouth."

I sighed know he had never lead me astray before and but the three white beads in my mouth. They were mint, and my mouth was fizzy.

"Its kind of cool, right?" he said smiling, "When it stops fizzing spit it into the sink and rinse. After that was done with Kohaku walked me to Yubaba's office were Zeniba waited for me. I had to admit I was a little nervous.

* * *

**Okay please review :) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay still no reviews, one favorite. Wait actually two reviews, one being mine...haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the spirited away characters or settings. :)**

* * *

Chihiro's POV

The door before me was opened before I could touch it.

SWISH

I jumped back slightly, my nerves were getting much worse as I became closer to entering the room where Zeniba awaited me. I knew this would be a very important time maybe even to answer important questions.

I could feel Kohaku's tension in he air smothering me, what the hell was he so worried for? Either way I was making me sick feeling, all the knots tightening in my stomach, and the feeling of my heart hammering away in my chest at an uneven beat.

"Come in." Yubaba said, I must be walking to slow. I thought rolling my eyes.

I walked a little faster until I came into he room Zeniba and Yubaba were in. you could just feel the power between the two sisters radiating in the room. And it wasn't a very happy feeling, they both looked up at me one with a frown and the other with a smile.

They were exact opposites.

"Hello…" I greeted awkwardly.

"Sen, and what exactly took you so long?" Yubaba hissed looking at Kohaku with a dull expression of dislike.

"Chihiro! How have you been dear?" Zeniba asked sweetly.

I looked at both of them and sighed, "Sorry Yubaba. And to be perfectly honest, Zeniba, I don't really know how I've been seeing as for some very odd reason I can't seem to remember a thing. Except the time I spent at the bath house." I snorted looking in Yubaba's direction and then back at Zeniba.

"You better watch your mouth Chihiro." Yubaba snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said balling my fists up tightly.

Kohaku cleared his throat, "If I may?" he asked politely, "Why has Chihiro been called up here exactly?"

Kohaku's anxiousness was shining threw his calm mask he was holding.

Yubaba sneered, "What would it matter to you?" she wrote something down and handed it to Zeniba, "You may take Sen, Zeniba and explain to her just what id going on. As for you Haku, I have a task in mind for you."

"His name is Kohaku…" I muttered softly.

"What?" Yubaba snapped angrily.

I just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Get that filthy wench out of my sight." She hissed at Zeniba.

"Wait! Can I have a moment with Kohaku?"

"NO!." said Yubaba, "Yes, dear." said Zeniba.

I just looked at them for a moment and then Yubaba muttered, "Whatever just get going."

I pulled Kohaku out of her office quickly and stopped outside near the elevator.

"Can we talk openly here?" I asked softly.

"Yes, we can talk openly anywhere now." he said pushing a piece of hair from my face gently and I understood somehow what he meant by that.

His hand lingered on my face and I grabbed it and pulled it away.

His expression changed at that and I felt kind of bad but I felt we were rushing a bit.

"Okay," I said looking around, "What am I supposed to do?" I questioned warily.

"Okay listen…" he was breathing harshly, "I have a very good idea, but I will tell you about it later because around hear he walls have ears if you know what I mean." I nodded at him slowly.

"When will you tell me?" I asked him raising a brow.

He smiled slightly at me, "You will see." them his cheeks turned red a tiny bit before he leaned in and kissed my cheek tenderly.

I blushed too.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said to the two sisters walking back into Yubaba's fancy office.

Zeniba smiled, "Here you go child." she said standing up and handing me a train ticket, "You take the train to-"

"Swamp bottom." I said smiling at her, "I remember."

Then I left the room to find Rin, who was down stairs stuffing her face with ramen, and dumplings.

"Hey Rin." I said walking up to the table holding up a train ticket.

"Are ru weving…" she asked with her mouth stuffed.

"Yes, but I think I'll be back soon." I said, "Would you like to take me like half way to the train station like last time?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, can I finish this?" she smiled pointing at her bowl of food.

"Yes I guess you may." I said grabbing a seat.

I stared out the window wondering about Kohaku's plan, he seemed happy with himself too. Maybe we would run away together? I thought wistfully, but that would be immature and I'm sure whatever problems I have now would only follow me where ever I would go.

While I was sitting there looking out the window full of though the messy black headed girl popped into my thoughts. Then I thought 'Kiki'. then I scrunched my face up thinking were did that come from….

The name Kiki kept ringing in my head quietly every time I thought of that girl from my dreams.

"Sen!" Rin shouted now, "Geez you were in your own world…" she muttered under her breath.

We both stood and left going the same way as before, I remembered so clearly that day I lead no face out of the bathhouse. It made me smile.

"So where are you going?" Rin questioned.

"Swamp bottom…to Zeniba's place." I said, my answer was short but that was really all I knew about where I was going.

"Why?" Rin pondered out loud.

"I don't even know…" I said trailing off and then sighing. I looked back at the tall and proud bathhouse and smiled in admiration. It was a beautiful and mysterious place, was it not? She thought to herself with a grin on her face. She felt so peaceful, but only for a moment.

"Okay get out!" Rin said smiling.

"Bye." I said getting out to walk along the tracks the couple hundred feet ahead of me.

"I'll see you before you disappear again right?" Rin asked and I saw saddness in her glimmering eyes.

"You will, I think." I said turning to wave at her, "Bye now." I said sighing. To be honest I didn't really want to leave at all, but what else could I do.

Walking down the tracks I kicked water and turned every now and then to see Rin getting farther and farther away from sight, "So Kiki is it…" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Haku's POV

I sighed walking back to my room to lay down for a bit, I would get up in and hour or so and fly out to see my sweet Chihiro.

I flopped back in my bed and closed my eyes, but they just swam behind my eye lids. I couldn't shut down for any amount of time, my mind wouldn't let me for some reason.

But one thing that made me at peace was to think of her. Her blushing warm skin, and those innocent puppy dog eyes, her sweet sent, and the closeness of her spirit and mine. I felt at one with her and now I will sacrifice anything I have that's of worth for her.

I sighed and rolled into my pillow thinking of her and her sweet spell she had cast over me from the day I saw her.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Two loud knocks kicked me out of my day dreams.

"Coming" I said loudly enough the person would hear me. I knew who it was already and I couldn't wait to get it over with.

I opened the door to see a smiling Shiori.

"Hey." she said holding up a basket of food. "What do you say we have a pic-nic?" She asked happily.

"Uh…" would it be rude to end our relationship on a pic-nic with her. "Maybe you should take someone else?" I said with a small smile.

"But I want to take you babe…" she said looking real disappointed. She edged closer to me making it hard to just push her away.

"I don't want to hurt you," I started, "But I don't think this thing between us can work any more Shiori." I said it clear and proud.

"But…we were just fine three days ago." she stated her light purple eyes searching my expression.

"I know that was before Chihiro came back." I said sighing just at her name my heart fluttered.

She gave me a look of shock, and then hatred. "What?" she dropped the basket and balled her fists up, "What were you doing all this time before with me then?" she questioned with a broken expression.

"Shiori…." I wanted to tell her how I had fallen for her but not in the same way that I knew she would assume. Telling her this would only hurt her and make the fall worse.

"What?" she yelled, "You used me then to make yourself feel better? Ha. Sounds like you." she glared at me one more time before walking off.

I sighed and watched her walk away. But not in a sad sense in a relieved way, in a way I had waited long for this day to come.

I left the basket out side my door and went back inside to get something to eat.

After eating and taking a short lived nap, where I had a beautiful dream about Chihiro I got up and freshened up then left to go to Zeniba's place know she was there and settled in by now.

* * *

Chihiro's POV

When I reached Zeniba's place I smelt good food and my stomach growled, I hadn't eat much today…or any.

I was greeted by the lamp post who took me straight to her house stopping along the way to make sure I was still behind him, or her. And a the door No Face greeted me happily, "Uh, uh." he said opening the door fully to let me in.

It was the same place not a thing had changed, it smelt wonderful and I felt a sense of safeness here.

"Chihiro." Zeniba smiled over her shoulder taking the tea off the fire, "Did you find it rather easily?"

"Yes." I nodded and smiled at her taking a seat on her window seat and looking around at her homey place, I smiled and sighed at the memory that I could tell you wasn't four days ago.

"Yubaba seemed to have lied to me to get you out of her hair, no that I mind company at all especially yours." she said walking over to the table and sitting the steaming tea pot in the center on top of a decorative towel.

"Well," I said sighing, "Its not the bathhouse that I don't remember Zeniba." I looked over at her with a straight face, "it's the seven years that have went by…I had to have been doing something right?" I asked.

She looked at me with a concerned look, "Well yes." she said nodding giving it some thought before saying, "Well you do have a aroma of a spell…" she closed her eyes and smelt the air, "A powerful one at that…." then her eyes opened in pure shock, "Have you had any nightmares lately?" she asked her brows furrowing.

"Uh…two only." I muttered my hand went up to touch my shoulder blade softly.

I guess I should tell her, "I have…a-a burn on my shoulder blade….I'm not sure how it got there." my eyes stung with fear, "I woke up screaming and it was there…Kohaku was there to so I know there wasn't any chance someone could have done it in my sleep."

"Your right child." Zeniba said softly looking at me with worried eyes.

"It was Yubaba was it not?" I asked looking at her and keeping my fears locked down tight knowing I would cry if I let loose.

"Not just Yubaba dear." she murmured, "But to be honest, I can only tell you so much about it because there is something keeping me out." she sighed, "We will figure this out someway though. But for now lets eat…." she looked at the door as if expecting someone.

Knock

Knock

"Come in Kohaku." she said smiling at me, "Just in time to join us for dinner. I made a very big meal."

Kohaku smiled at me gingerly and then winked at me.

The dinner conversation was very interesting to say the least.

"I bet my sister doesn't know you're here, does she Kohaku?" Zeniba said softly.

"No, but I'm sure she will." Kohaku said taking a bite of soup.

"Are you and Chihiro together?" Zeniba asked slyly.

"Um…." was my answer.

"I want to be together." was Kohaku's face lit up a bit when I smiled and blushed looking back down at my half eaten food.

"So?" Zeniba said waiting for a reply.

"Um…?" I said looking at him with wide eyes, "Maybe?" I couldn't say anything smart.

"On my part it's a perfect yes." Kohaku smiled at me his face was soft and full of love.

"What about…." I didn't want to say her name.

"Its over, I told her today." Kohaku said smiling bigger than before.

"Well then….I guess we are together…but we are taking it very slowly." I said nodding and eating another bite of my egg roll to keep my mouth shut.

It was Kohaku's turn to be embarrassed, "How long have you been waiting for her…" Zeniba smiled. "I remember when he came to get you from my house all those years ago." she patted him on the shoulder, "You were so sweet."

Kohaku laughed a little and continued to eat soup.

After dinner we told Kohaku about he spell and he nodded as if he knew this already.

"Zeniba, its not that I don't trust you, please know that I do. But I would like to take Chihiro for a walk and talk to her." Kohaku smiled, "Would that be okay?"

She was wiping her hands on her apron, "Why yes, and I already know what you will say so it doesn't bather me in the least." she laughed and smiled.

* * *

Regular POV

Chihiro smiled at him as he opened the door.

When the moonlight hit Chihiro's face Haku couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" Chihiro said catching him staring at her with intense eyes.

"Your beautiful…" he whispered as they walked into the moonlit forest together.

Kohaku made a bold move and grabbed her smooth and small hand she blushed and smiled under her soft mahogany hair.

"About that plan?" Chihiro asked sheepishly. Its funny how being close to someone can make you shy.

"Oh yes," Haku sighed pulling her down beside him admiring the view. They were on of cliff side sitting looking over in the mist covering the water between swamp bottom and the bathhouse.

"I take you back to the human world." he said slowly.

Her eyes bulged, "No." she said pulling her hand away and crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Why not?" Kohaku asked tiredly, "Its were you belong, besides…its where you have a chance to remember those seven years." he sighed deeply and looked at her with a soft expression.

"I have a chance here." she said her voice choking, "Kohaku…it's a spell, do you really think that I can run from it?" Chihiro asked giving him a confused look.

"No that's not the point." he said rubbing his temples, "If you remember it might brake the spell." he gazed at her for a long time waiting for an answer but she sat with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"Besides I know where you lived before." he said and she looked at him quickly.

"You do?" she said her heart felt jumpy and alive now.

"Yes…and I know you're a foster child. Your mom and dad died, after you left the spirit realm."

Chihiro gasped and her body was hunched over in pain.

Haku rapped an arm around her to sooth her pain but she just kept crying, what he didn't know is that she was having a very vivid very painful memory.

~The Memory~

"Will we every meet again?" Chihiro said not wanting to let his hand go.

"Yes, I promise." Haku said smiling and releasing her small child like hand.

"Chihiro we have been looking all over for you, where were you?" Her mom asked as she approached trying to hard not to look back, and also wondering what the consequence would be.

"Sorry." she muttered running up to them and hugging them.

They all turned to leave walking out through the tunnel they had came from.

"Chihiro stop clinging your going to trip me." her mom complained.

When they reached the car it was covered in leafs and dust filled.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" her dad muttered.

They backed up and left Chihiro knew it was real and shed a signal tear knowing she was never to return.

When she looked back out the front window she saw that they were coming to a turn to leave and sighed. When they pulled out…that's when it happened…

BOOM

That noise and the screams of her parents were the last things she heard before blacking out.

* * *

Regular POV

"Ahh…" she clutched her stomach as she felt a wave of sickness roll in her body.

Chihiro…

Kohaku thought as he saw his angels face come back, and that's when it hit him. He could remind her of the past and she would remember slowly. But he didn't want to inflict pain.

* * *

**Okay its the end of one more chapter that I do hope whoever may be reading this enjoyed. **

**Also I would like to suggest a WONDERFUL story (full of poor grammar if you can take it) To everyone, Flawless. Its an InuYasha/Kagome story and its 40 long chapters long. But worth the reading if you can get past the grammar and the part where it takes FOREVER for the to be a couple. I really think everyone should read it. :) **

**Oh yes and please REVIEW :) my story I mean. I'm feeling a bit down in the dumps about not getting any reviews. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6 choices

Haku's POV

I thought Chihiro would wake up but she remained still even after she opened her eyes from the flash back. Then she closed them again and lay limp.

"Chihiro?" I whispered, there was no reply only the soft intake of breath as she sighed deeply.

I got up and bent down to take her with me. Clearly we didn't get anywhere tonight, well the memory was surely a good thing, yet she still didn't understand the danger fully. She couldn't stay in the spirit realm, and if she did there would be grave consequences.

I fear those dreams she has been having are telling the future of her fate, a fate Yubaba has specially designed for her. If I am right and she is dreaming of her fate then she will die. And I will die with her, at her side because my life is nothing, I'm an empty shell and she is the soul that feels it.

When I returned to Zeniba's small little cabin she was waiting for me at the fire.

"Kohaku." she greeted as I walked in, the warmth of the small house greeted me even more so then her words.

"Hello Zeniba," I said laying Chihiro in front of the fire on the cot she had made for her, "She passed out…" I stated sitting at her side, "but on the bright side, she is remembering."

"Tell me child is it what I think? The thing you fear the most?" Zeniba said getting right down to the point.

"The offering…." I said feeling defeated.

Chihiro's POV

I felt the cool breeze cozy my skin and comfort me in a tight embrace, this was a good dream….no fire. I would fully embrace the cool air on my naked skin from now on because this was much better than the fearsome fire that I knew would be washed over me.

"Chihiro….," the light waving voice was all around me, I could smell hickory wood.

"Chi….hiro…." the voice called again.

Were my eyes shut? I couldn't see, this was confusing.

Then I felt beneath the soles of my feet freezing water…it was rising. I looked down and only saw grass waving in the breeze that was slipping away from me.

Then I felt a smothering heat coming from above me….

I didn't move though I embraced it still, denying that the fire or water could take me in my dream (IMPORTANT: she said her dream…she knows she is dreaming?) I knew they were powerless, they were right?

Before I knew it my face was burning and my lower half was froze solid from the ice cold water.

I let out a yelp, but this was a dream! How wasn't I under control of this place?

"Chihiro….you fool"

I felt my breathing go ragged and my heart was pounding so hard my whole body seemed to move with the beat.

Fire was burning my face, and my legs couldn't move.

Finally my mouth opened I yelled, "Kohaku!" my scream was of terror, "Help me!" My voice sounded scary, "Help!" I was crying now.

My body started thrashing hard it scared me my crying was loud now, "Ahh!" I kept screaming louder and louder.

"Chihiro!" This voice I knew.

"Haku!" I moved my hands around in the flames in search of him, "Help!" I swear I was conscious.

"Wake up Chihiro!" he was screaming in my ear.

I gasped as the flames and fire met, "Ah!" one last yelp and I was awake looking around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chihiro's POV

I woke up crying and screaming, my hands were bright red and my face was burning still.

"Help!" I said touching my face and flinching, "I'm burnt!" I cried out in fear and Kohaku pulled me back down onto his lap as I sobbed.

"Its okay, its okay." Kohaku rubbed his hand through my sweat soaked hair, "Chihiro, your face isn't burnt that bad. Its just red, and Zeniba went to get you a potion for it. It will make you tired so you can go back to sleep."

"No…I don't want to go back to sleep…" this started me crying again.

"You need rest." Kohaku whispered pulling me closer to him and kissing my head tenderly. "Chihiro…." he said.

"Ye-yes?" I said softly, my toes were freezing and my face was burning my body was getting whip lash.

But Kohaku didn't say a thing he just pulled me closer and placed his lips on my forehead.

Our moment was ruined when Zeniba can through the door with a glass of clear stuff.

"Drink this child." she muttered handing it to me and feeling my face.

"No," I placed it on the floor, "I wont drink it, I don't want to go to sleep!" I was panicky now because she looked like she was going to make me.

"You need to Chihiro." she muttered picking it up.

"No, please." I said pushing it away.

"Chi-"

"No!" I stood up and then collapsed back on the ground with a huff Kohaku was by my side instantly.

"Chihiro, if you don't drink it you with have burns on your face." Kohaku said calmly, "And you want dream, I promise."

"Please…." I said gasping for air.

"We will have to make you if you do not do it willingly." Zeniba said softly brushing hair out of my face.

I was panting, "Let me up…" I said holding my stomach, "I going to be sick…" so they let me up and I ran to her bathroom and got sick.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku asked putting a damp rag on my forehead and cooing to me softly.

"I-I'm fine…" I was starting to brake a sweat now. He just sat beside me and brushed my hair out of my face.

Finally I felt good enough to stand and when I got up I looked into the mirror and gasped in horror. It was happening my face was burning the welts on my face were swollen and red. On top of that they were very sore.

"Where is Zeniba?" I said starting to cry.

"Here I am!" she said coming into the bathroom holding the water, "Are you going to drink?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded vigorously and grabbed it gulping it down, it tasted like strawberry and then like sweet water.

When I was done I looked back into the mirror only to start sobbing, "My face! I waited to long!" Kohaku wrapped an arm around me and laughed to himself.

"Its not funny!" I yelled pulling away.

"Its not going to work right away, it cures over night." he said bluntly.

"Well why didn't you tell me that?" I said wiping at my eyes hastily and walking out of the bathroom.

"Chihiro you should change, you'll sleep half the day away tomorrow." Zeniba said rummaging through a drawer, she pulled out a baby blue night gown and gave it to me, "Here you go dear."

Kohaku left the room and I pulled off my sweaty cloths and got into the gown. By the time I was dressed I was ready to lay down and sleep my eye lids were drooping and I was swaying when I walked.

Kohaku walked my to a room and helped me get tucked in, "Goodnight." he said kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight…" I slurred. He started to walk away and this got me alert, "No!" I said sitting straight up, "Don't go please!"

"Okay," he murmured and got into the bed, I pulled myself close to him and wrapped myself around him. My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

Haku's POV

She was so warm and soft, her body formed to mine and she hugged me tight, I could feel fear as she left into sleep but once she was out she was fine.

I needed a good nights sleep anyway I decided so why not sleep?

It took me much longer how ever to find sleep then it did Chihiro, once I did finally drift off a bit Zeniba crept into the room to check on Chihiro and blow out the candle.

"Goodnight Kohaku." Zeniba said leaving the room in hope to find some sleep.

I was so tired but I couldn't find sleep because I kept worrying about Chihiro, those burns were scary. I couldn't loose her I would die.

After worrying for who knows how long I drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

Early the next morning Zeniba woke me up quietly and gave me some food, Chihiro was so deep into sleep she didn't budge when I got up.

After I ate breakfast and talked with Zeniba then I left, I was on a mission. I was going to the human world I wanted to know what exactly happened after Chihiro left.

I left the spirit world in a hurry and when I reached the tunnel I walked through it and out into the bright sunny day. The human world smelt welcoming to me and every where I walked I felt a growing sensation that water was pounding through the ground and giving me strength. I walked on until I came to the tall blue house where Chihiro used to live with her foster mother.

I quietly crept up the side of the house closely listening to every word that they spoke. After sitting there for a half hour I finally got some useful information. The foster mom assumed she was dead though her body has yet to be found, there were no leads and most likely her case would fall cold. So basically after awhile they wouldn't search for her any more.

I sighed, humans give up to early.

I had one more thing to do before returning to the spirit world, I wanted to visit where my river once was.

My heart fluttered as I knew I was getting closer, human eyes couldn't spot me I masked myself in magic. I was invisible to the human eye.

When I got to the pavement lot I felt my heart quicken. There was no trace of my river but I felt its ghost linger here, I was its ghost. The spirit of a very dead, very gone river. The apartments were blue and green, and the trees around the lot were bright green. But this was no place for nature, the humans made sure of that.

I felt my eyes sting when I thought about how the river flowed over the aged smooth rocks on the bed. I remembered the people swimming, I remembered Chihiro falling.

I sat in the grass where the bank would have been and closed my eyes just imagining my river was still there. The wind curling around my body, my feet wet from the clean water of the river. It was a perfect day in spring.

My thought were interrupted by a car that pulled up in front of me. I watched as the family got out with there beach bags and sunburns, they laughed and talked amongst themselves unaware that I was watching them.

I watched as they went into the apartment building and left. The sun was now setting so I left and went back to the spirit world. I'm still so unsure on what to do with Chihiro. Should I bring her back to the human world and try to get her to live a normal human life? Or do I keep her selfishly and put her endanger? It was an even harder choice because she wanted to stay, and I knew she couldn't.

I flew into Zeniba's just as the sun had set, she welcomed me with food and told me Chihiro had not woken up yet but she was moving which was a sign that she was almost conscious.

"Should I go and wake her then?" I asked, "Before she has the chance to dream?"

Zeniba thought about it for a minute, "Yes but check her face first if its clear then wake her if not then leave her be."

I nodded and walked into the room that my beloved slept soundly in.

Her face was clear but sweat so I pulled the covers off of her and lightly rubbed her arm. I sat beside her looking at her and marveling over the power she held over me. With one word she could make me do anything, I was powerless and she ruled over me.

Her hair was a mess and her small body was pulled into itself cuddling with her knees. Her eyes kept twitching her mouth seemed to move from side to side with displeasure.

"Chihiro?" I asked quietly. She moaned and rolled over on her back, I tugged her night gown down and then lifted her up gently, "Chi? Are you awake?" she sighed and arched her back.

"Kohaku….?" she said hoarsely reaching up for my face and touching it tenderly. "Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey." I said back burying my face into her neck and hair.

She sighed laying her head on mine and pulling her hands around my neck lovingly.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked kissing her jaw bone lightly and look back into her amber eyes.

"Mmhm," was her reply, then she inclined her face and kissed my cheek softly and flirtatiously.

I got up leaving her with one kiss one the forehead, "Are you hungry?" I asked opening the door. Chihiro sat cross-legged on the bed with a confused look on her cute face.

"I guess so." she said getting up a swaying as her feet got readjusted to walking.

"I want be sleeping tonight will I?" she asked sighing and finishing her steps toward me.

"No, more than likely not." I said grabbing hold of her and nearly carrying her to the table.

"But I don't sleep at night usually so you can keep me company." I said smiling at the messy headed girl at the table.

"Okay." she said taking a bite of eggs, "What are we going to do?" she asked swallowing.

"Talk," I said getting a glass of tea for her.

"About?" she questioned me.

"Everything, your dreams your past….and what exactly we are going to do. I agree that you have a say but you at least need to talk with me about the alternatives." when I was done I sat down across from her and watched her take a slow bite swallowing.

"Hmmm…" she said looking at her fork, "What if I don't want to leave?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We will talk about it later." I answered.

"But-"

"But nothing." I laughed a little to myself, her expression was priceless.

"Kohaku," she started, "I really like it here, and I really like you I don't want to leave now! I just got back! At least wait until my memory comes back?"

I sighed, "We will see, there is still a lot we need to talk about." that ended the conversation.

Chihiro's POV

I finished eating then Zeniba ran me a warm bath with lots of bubbles she told me she up a special something in my bath to relax me and then left. I knew I would take this bath and then come out and have to face whatever it was Kohaku wanted to talk about. And I already kind of knew what that would be, he would tell me I needed to go back to the human world and live there. Heck, he might even promise to visit.

But I didn't want to hear it, it was nonsensical. I wasn't leaving that easily, I know my dreams are linked with the spirit world. And I know that Yubaba is in some way the cause of them I just don't know why or how. But if I stayed here I could figure it out, if I go back to the human world I will never understand, plus if I keep having these dreams who's to say it want actually kill me. They are leaving burns on me and if know one is around to help me then I could get really hurt.

I don't see why I can't stay here. What's the problem? Doesn't he want me to stay with him. This thought made me remember what happened in the bedroom after he woke me up. I was going to kiss him, but he resisted me and changed the subject.

Kohaku was very confusing, he wants me he doesn't. Well which one is it?

I sighed to myself and closed my eyes, whatever Zeniba put into the bath was amazing. And she was right it was relaxing.

I closed my eyes and let the relaxation take hold of me, I sat like that for about fifteen or twenty minutes. And then I felt the light above my eyelids darken and I opened my eyes to darkness, "Zeni-"

"Its me." Kohaku said softly, I heard his foot steps he walked over to the window where a little moonlight shown through the curtains and he pulled the blinds.

"I can't see you now," he murmured sitting down.

"You couldn't see anything regardless I'm covered in bubbles." I laughed and relaxed again. On any normal day I would grab a towel and run out of the bathroom but this wasn't a normal day and Kohaku wasn't a normal guy either.

"Chihiro, we need to have a serious talk about you going back to the human world. Please think about it?"

I gritted my teeth, "What's there to think about?" I moved so I could see his shadow.

"A lot! I think your dreams are of your fate, you can escape your fate because it was made for you by something unnatural, and by leaving here the dreams will stop your memory will come quicker and you will live." he said quickly not hardly breathing.

"Its not that simple, you know that!" I said rolling my eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be relaxing? Your just stressing me out!" I snapped.

"Fine." he said sighing, "Lets change the subject for now?" I offered.

"Okay," I answered him, "How about we start here. Do you love me?" I asked looking around because I felt his gave on my face.

"Yes…I told you I loved you an-"

"Well why don't you act like it Kohaku?" I interrogated.

"I do, I thought I did." he said stifled. The room grew quiet and the only noise was the sound of water as I moved feeling uneasy.

"Kohaku…?" I whispered, what I heard surprised me, a sniff.

"I do Chi, I love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just feel so responsible for you and I don't want you to stay and it be the wrong choice." he answered me, "Finish you bath I'll be waiting for you out there okay?" I he said getting up.

"Kohaku?" I said my heart speeding up, "Kiss me…"

Kohaku stopped I could see his shadow in the darkness of the room, he looked over in my direction and I repeated myself.

Kohaku let out a deep breath and then walked quietly toward me and stooped down, he traced my face with his finger and then slowly bent in.

His lips were soft and molded with mine perfectly, he slowly kissed me and the small kiss turned into something much deeper. Our lips parted against each other and out tongues met and danced, first hesitantly then passion took over.

As the kiss deepened Kohaku got closer his hand became intaminte with my body and he ran it down my side and over my thigh. I shivered and lifted myself from the water to become closer to him.

Then, out of no where he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you in a bit?" he said taking his lips from me and walking away.

I knew that would be rare because of the stressed situation we were in so I treasured that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discliamer: I don't own spirited away...i own this here plot though (hillbilly voice) haha**

* * *

Chihiro's POV

When I got out of the bath I sighed and new this peacefulness wouldn't last much longer. And knew I had to face Kohaku and whatever he had to say.

I didn't want to leave.

I toweled of my body and hair and then slipped into the pink silk night gown Zeniba had brought me. I groaned it was so ugly, and pink, and long.

When I walked out of the bathroom Kohaku was waiting for me in the living room, "Shall we?" he said holding his hand out for me.

"I guess…" I said taking his hand, I slipped my feet into the shoes by the door and we went out side.

He smiled at me remorsefully then said, "Your going to the human world." he was blunt and straight forward. My eyes stung slightly, he was basically rejecting me.

"What…?" I asked my face changing with the bad feelings I could almost taste they were so strong, my heart was pounding irregularly and my stomach was in knots.

"Now actually." he stated without emotion.

I let his hand loose and shook my head, "No!" I said stumbling backwards.

"Yes you are Chihiro. This is no place for you, you're a human girl it would never work out."

I wiped my tears and glared at him, "Why?" I shouted stomping my foot hard against the ground, "Who the hell else do I have to return to?" I said tears threatening to go over and onto my pink cheeks.

He looked at me and then said, "I don't know why don't you go find someone? I know you can. We are taking you back to the place you came from." he glared at me with cold eyes, "Now." he said grabbing my forearm and dragging me with him.

I struggled at first but his grip was to strong. I sobbed and said please over and over again to him, but he blocked me out. This wasn't Kohaku, this was Haku. He wasn't listening to me at all now just dragging me farther and farther.

We reached the cliffs edge and there was Zeniba and No Face standing there with sad faces, well No Face's face was always the same but he was sad I could feel his emotion pouring out to me.

"Why?" I said falling on my knees when Haku let me go. He wouldn't meet my eyes what so ever.

"Please don't do this…." I said shacking with sobs ready to be let loose. "I only have you guys." I said looking at Zeniba for sympathy. What was going on?

"My child you have to go back, would we do this without reason?" she asked coming forward to me and patting me but I jerked away from her touch.

"I hate all of you." I spat, "I hate you…" I whispered looking at Haku brokenly he looked away again pretending it didn't matter to him.

"Come child or you will miss your train." Zeniba said softly.

I looked just in time to see Haku run and jump of the cliff I panicked at first and then I saw him flying back up and away from here. I glared at him flying away from me, he was cowardly…

Haku's POV

I gritted my teeth feeling pain surge through my body, she doesn't know hate. I thought silently, no one can hate me as much as myself.

I only looked back once to see her eyes wide and full of tears as she watched me fly away from this terrible situation. I hated doing it and she would never understand that, but I had to the offering was in a week and Zeniba said that she had a very grave vision of my Chihiro screaming and burning in the fire for the spirit God. She said it was not just Yubaba's doing but the other face was masked and she couldn't see it.

I knew I had to get Chihiro to leave when Zeniba said this to me, regardless of how painful it was. She would be safe in the human world as long as I didn't visit her and leave a trail to where she was.

I only had one place I could go now, back to the bathhouse. Oh how I loathed that insane place, the smell, the voices, and the people. I wanted to just disappear into the dirt like humans can once they die. It wasn't fair that I couldn't die along with my river, that's how it should have been and now that, that didn't happen fate has been messed with. My dear sweet Chihiro would have never been pulled into this mess if I had died like I should have years ago.

Once I reached the bathhouse I was met with a bunch of strange looks and people plugging their noses at what they thought was a stench. I glared at them all daring them to cross me further, I was in no mood for games.

I went up to Yubaba's office and she stared at me tapping her long red indented nails on her wood desk.

"Haku, I do you a favor and you only mess things up." she smirked.

"What favor. The only favor I can recall is the part where you let Chihiro go with Zeniba, and that wasn't a favor to me and you know it. It was to save your ass." I spat at her.

She flinched and sat straight like a cat in her chair, "You little ungrateful-"

"Save it." I said walking away, "I'm done, what do I owe you anyway?"

That was it for me, I guess I knew I wouldn't stay.

I walked down the hall way contemplating if I should or shouldn't say good bye to Rin. And just as I decided not to her annoying voice was behind me.

"Haku? Your back, the rumors-"

"I don't care what the rumors say Rin…" I muttered turning around to face her. She had a flushed face and sweat was beading down her forehead I smiled halfway knowing she was like my sister.

"What?" she said stepping back and giving me a hateful look, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You can't leave can you?" I asked her feeling sentimental for the moment.

"You know that?" she gave me a quizzical look.

"Yea I know. I was just wishing you had good news, ya know?" I said patting her and turning away.

"Kohaku-" she started grabbing my wrist tightly, "Your leaving aren't you?" she asked quietly. I was shocked by the name she called me, it was so freeing to hear her use my original name.

I nodded at her looking over my shoulder at her broken face.

"Oh Gods I don't want you to go…" she stuttered, "I'm going to be alone you know?"

My heart sunk at the thought, me and Rin had known each other since forever ago. She was a very brutal person but very soft on the inside.

"Break free Rin, I know you can do it." I said taking a deep breath of air to steady myself.

"No…I can't…" she said and then let my arm go and walked off from me. It was a harsh reality that we may never see each other again, and I wouldn't except it so easily.

I watched her walk off her hair swishing from side to side as she stomped, and her hands were in tight balls at her waist. Rin was a tough girl, if she wanted out bad enough she could get out.

I took a running start and then leaped out of the window, flying once again to where ever I might go.

Chihiro's POV

Zeniba packed me onto the first train that arrived at the station, she gave the driver my ticket along with very precise instructions. I couldn't here her mumbling over the roar of the train. I took a seat and rubbed my eyes softly trying to get my self ready for whatever was to come.

Zeniba cast one more rueful look in my direction and then got off of the train. The shadows sat around me minding their own business, and not noticing me at all as usual. This train would make you go completely insane if you were on it long enough. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes letting myself get used to the fact that I was going back to the human world.

Hours went by almost unnoticed by me. I was in a deep sleep when I felt the steady tapping on my shoulder, "Chihiro…?" it was a woman's voice very soft and very polite.

"Chihiro?" she spoke again.

I jerked awake, "Haku…!" I shouted and then met her brilliant blue eyes they held confusion.

"Chihiro, I'm going to get the cops as soon as possible but for now I need you to be calm please." she said getting up and walking up a grassy hill.

"Huh…" I breathed and looked around. I was at the bottom of a very steep hill, and I was wearing my tan pants that were torn and dirty, and the white tank top that was now yellow almost.

I was starting to connect the dots….I was- I mean Kohaku made it look like I was kidnapped. I sat in the dirt at the bottom of the hill a few minutes longer before I heard sirens screeching in the close distance.

The blue eyed auburn haired girl was rushing back down the hill in her jean dress with three paramedics close behind her. She pointed at me and they raced past her towards me.

One of them checked my heart, the other asked me questions, and another one was cleaning bandaging the deep dirt felled gash on my calf. I was looking around ignoring the guy asking me questions, I looked back up the hill at the beautiful girl that had found me and she met my eyes for one second winked and then disappeared. I gasped and tried to stand up but without luck, they soon had me up the hill and into the ambulance, we were on our way to the hospital now and I new it. One thing I was thankful for was that for the horrible condition I was in the pain was nothing. I guess I should possibly be thanking Zeniba, or Kohaku…

I slept through the night with the pain medicines aid, I was so deeply unconscious that I had no dreams and when someone woke me up I fell right back to sleep not really recalling them waking me up later.

When I finally did wake up an older lady with dark blonde messy hair and overly tan weathered face was sitting in the chair across from the bed and a dark haired girl with a pale tired face was standing next to me.

My eyes lolled in their sockets trying to get adjusted to the bright windows light.

"Chihiro? Chihiro! She is awake!" the dark haired girl said excitedly. The older women was at once at my bed side looking down at me with weary eyes that were sleep filled.

I looked at both of the women with a confused expression I could feel making its way across my face.

"What?" I asked hoarsely I tried clearing my throat but it hurt to do so, so I just looked at them.

"Go get the doctors now Kiki." the blonde snapped at her and waved perfectly manicured hand dismissing her.

"Chihiro, do you know who you are?" the blonde asked with an intense glare in her eyes.

I gave her a dirty look for a moment then the doctor came into the room with two nurses following close behind. He had a wide and white smile on his manly face.

"I told you it was only a matter of time did I not?" he asked proudly.

I looked at him with the same glare on my face, then I sat up in my bed carefully not to pull anything out of me.

"What's…going on?" I questioned. "How long?" I couldn't finish my words from the soreness in my throat.

"Three days." the doctor answered walking over to my bed side. His face was oddly familiar, yet I can't recall ever seeing it. I started at him with wide eyes, studying his chin, eyes, and nose.

"Do I know you?" he asked softly.

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I don't believe so. Unless you are recalling any of the times you woke up seeing me?" he said with a sigh and then started writing on a clip bored.

I noticed I was getting some worried looks from the people in the room. Actually from everyone but the doctor who seemed pleased with himself at the moment.

"You may leave tomorrow morning if you remain in this condition, awake and not sick that is." he nodded and turned on his polished heels and left the room.

"I know him." I stated, then I looked at my arm it had a needle in it and I pulled it out softly causing blood to start to seep out slowly, "I do! I know him." I said again and tried to get out of the bed. Only to fall, my legs were weak. The blonde women could have caught me but instead she backed up so she didn't get blood on her.

I ignored that rude gesture for now trying once again to get up off on the cold ground. A bright scarlet river flowed out of my arm and down onto the white floor. The nurses rushed to help me up and clean the mess from the ground before anyone could touch it.

I was in utter confusion, I knew I was in a hospital but I was surrounded by strangers which was not comforting at all. I remembered Kohaku, Zeniba, Yubaba and Rin. I wanted them, I wanted to be around them and them only. To feel a friends comfort is all I wanted.

Yubaba's POV

The plan was going smoothly. The offering was in a week, and Chihiro was in place all thanks to Haku's over reacting. Which I knew would happen. He was all to predictable, I knew he would fetch her for me and I knew he would "catch on" to what he thought was my evil plan. But in reality he was helping my by taking her to the safest place for her to be. The human world.

As far as saving my own ass, he was doing all of that for me. And very nicely might I add.

All I had to worry about was Chihiro's psychic friend Kiki, but I think I could easily get her out of the picture if I needed to. And with Chihiro being extremely confused she would suspect anything else then she already did. Truthfully I could make her suspect anything I wanted her to, I could feel her mind with dreams, or twist her memory.

I'm not worried about her saving herself either. This was perfect. Utterly perfect.

* * *

**Okay so I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up...my ideas are all floaty in my head.**

**in other words i had writers block :P Which isn't exactly over**

**either so I'm sorry if this chappy wasn't the best. **

**Hope it gets better though! lol**

**REVIEW please I like to know ppl are actually reading it. And thank you**

**to those of you who did review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont Own this amazing peace of work called Spirited Away :) But I own the plot of this story! Yay**

**Btw Im VERYVERYVERYVERY sorry for not updating for forever D: Forgive mehh? I have a crap load of excusses BUT Im sure you would rather get to the story! **

* * *

Chihiro's POV

Its been three days of boredom. Sitting around this lonesome old house, trying my hardest to get a grip on my memory but the only thing I dreamed of, the only thing I could remember was the spirit realm.

It was so real I could taste it on my tongue. I could feel its atmosphere and I couldn't keep from sobbing when they told me over and over it must have been a dream.

Today was my first day of therapy as well…I wasn't excited to say the least. I didn't feel like company at home so why would I want to go see someone? But my foster Mom Anita said it was important and if I wanted my memory back I had better go. She made it seem like I had a choice but really those were, in her terms, go on your own free will or I will make you go.

She was enjoying the spotlight that was brightly shinning on our home because I was kidnapped and brought home alive. I'm guessing it's a rarity?

There were mobs of people coming and going all the time, wanting to talk to me or just look in to see how I was doing. The strange thing was sometimes I felt like they knew me because they were coming to see me, but Anita said they were just "fans". That made me feel so odd…Fans? For what exactly? Apparently I was a big deal.

"Chihiro, Mother says you need to be ready in an hour." Yuu the eldest boy came in and said. I didn't look away from the window but only nodded to him so he knew I understood.

I guess I needed to head to my room and throw on some close.

I got out of the chair and kept the warm blanket wrapped tightly around my body.

Before I reached the steps to go upstairs I heard Anita talking on the phone, I would have paid her absolutely no mind if it weren't for the fact I heard me name.

"Yes I-" she was interrupted. "Of course, Chihiro isn't going to find out!" she said in an annoyed whisper. "When are you coming for her then?" she said again with irritation. "I will be on watch-" she sighed, "Okay, yes. Good bye." then she clicked the off button and muttered a curse.

I was lost. I took a step onto the first step and it made a loud creak, I scrunched me face and waited for Anita to notice but she didn't. I sighed inwardly and took another step onto that step and another loud creak sounded. That was when I decided to just run up the steps and get it over with, so I did and I didn't see or hear her follow.

Once I was in my room I plopped on my twin size bed and heaved a heavy sigh.

I wonder what she was talking about with who? It didn't sound very good though.

Before I could give it to much thought Kiki burst into my room not even knocking. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked startled by her abrupt entrance.

"No!" she said shaky and out of breath, "Chihiro…tell me about this Spirit world again?" she asked sitting in the floor in front of me.

"Why?" I asked her with a shocked expression, my heart couldn't help but leap thinking she might have something important to say to me.

"I had a…" she trailed off looking down, "A vision." she then blurted looking at me with weary eyes.

"What was it about?" I asked her quizzically.

"This spirit world you've been talking about…you believe me?" she asked halfway smiling.

"Yeah, did I before?" I said. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Well tell me a few things," she started, "Are there fires there"

That was all it took to send a jolt of remembrance through me. Fire. Water. That's what I could see, and feel. But why? I wasn't sure of at all.

"I-" I sucked in a deep breath of air, "I remember fire and….water…its there but what I'm remembering is something different." I couldn't grasp what it was I was recollecting exactly and it worried me.

She sighed and shook her head, "Chihiro I have another question." she spoke and I looked at her with a serious expression, "This is going to sound ridiculous…but this one word keeps coming to my mind." she rubbed her nose and looked at me and said one word, "Offering?"

At that word, that didn't hold any specific importance at one point, made me more scared for my life then any other word that she could have said I didn't understand exactly why though.

I drew another deep breath and closed my dark brown eyes….

When I opened them I opened them to pain and a different world. "Ugh…" I moaned out in pain. I was strapped to a wooden beam and being carried across a bridge…the bridge leading from or to the bathhouse. I looked around trying my hardest to see through the tears, the only person near me I recognized was Yubaba. But even her, she wasn't her self she had glowing red eyes.

"Yu…Yubaba?" I called out tears flooding down my cheeks, she looked at me with a furrowed frown on her wrinkled weathered face.

Then she spat, "What do you want?" she began to laugh, "A last word before you burn?" she then erupted in laughter.

I was confused and it seemed I could feel the weight of the entire world fall on top of my frail body.

I shook my head, "What?" I was panting and shaking frantically now, "Burn?" I tried to move my hands but they were tied very uncomfortably behind my back and around the large beam my naked body was tied to.

I was sweating and had dirt smeared all over my body.

"Yes, burn." she nodded chillingly, "You are going to burn graciously, and happily for Kami, isn't that basically what you have been asking for this whole time?" she shrugged, "Now your actually apart of this world Chihiro, you will live in peace with Kami." she fell silent at that moment.

I lifted my heavy head up as far as I could and there a blazing fire awaited my body, "No! No!" I screamed out, "Kohaku!" I was shaking and yelling and trying to wiggle my body free from the ropes.

I felt the air heat up dramatically as we approached the fire pit.

"Please…Kohaku!" I yelled and cried.

The flames licked my feet as they slowly pulled me in, "WHY!" I screamed before I was stood up in the flames.

"Chihiro!" it was Kiki's shrill voice calling me to the surface of a bad dream…if you could call it that.

I gasped and sat up hitting my head into hers and falling back crying out in pain.

I groped the ground around me making sure it was real before taking a deep breath and softly saying, "Offering?" it was meek and I prayed it wouldn't send me flying back into that place.

"Chihiro?" Kiki whispered tears flowing from her eyes now.

"What? What is the matter?" I asked slowly sitting up, it was then that I realized with a shocked gasp why she had started crying.

"Ouch!" I said pulling my shirt up to look…there was rope burn and deep cuts around my stomach and torso.

"How did that happen!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know…." I said staring at it with wide eyes, "But this isn't good." I stated dryly.

"What happened? Why did you pass out? I couldn't wake you up for nothing!" she said irritated, "You scared the crap outta me Chihiro."

"I didn't do it on purpose, trust me on that I would have loved it if you would have been able to wake me." I pulled my shirt over top of the bleeding wound that I now had. "We have to do something about this." I murmured, "And I'm not going to therapy, so I mean figure it out now." she helped me stand and wiped her face.

"Well…I do have one idea." she answered, "But I'm not sure in your condition…" she trailed off and looked at my stomach.

I glared at her, "I can do it! We just have to figure something out now." I walked over to the door and shut and locked it.

"Okay." she answered, "Well when we were younger, you used to say stuff," she started, "I don't know if you remember, I mean I always thought it was childish made up stuff we used to talk about when we were kids, but its becoming more and more apparent that it must have been true." she took a deep breath and let me have a moment to register what she was saying.

"So you mean something that we thought was fairy tale…is real?" I asked her. "How old were we, I have no memory as you know." I allowed myself a little laugh.

"You were ten, I was nine." she answered, "But you always thought it was real, until one day you just stopped talking about it all together." she looked at me tearing up a little, "I just forgot about it you know? And then last year I started having funny dreams. You knew about them and believed me when ever I told you anything." she sighed and shrugged, "Basically, I think that your childhood memories are what are going to get us there, and because you shared everything with me I can use what memory I have to maybe get us to the red tunnel."

I nodded and let the thoughts seep through like raindrops down a glass window. Then I spoke, "This might work." I smiled at her, "But how do we get there what memories to you have that can help us?"

"Well…" she wiped her tear dusted eyes even more and replied, "Its where your parents wrecked that's how you knew where it was." her answer kind of gave me a shock and thank Kami I didn't fall into a memory or anything like that but I did now remember my parents and the crash.

"Oh." I answered her, "Well lets get cracking how about?" I said holding my stomach and walking over to my dresser. I pulled out a baggy light blue shirt and a pair of old jeans. "Dress comfortably, long walk right?" I said to her.

"Mmhm-hmm" she replied, "So we are going now?"

"I cant explain the rope burn." I answered her with raised brows and then smiled, "Plus I'm excited, aren't you?"

"No, not even a little bit." she answered going to the door, "I'm scared for your life." she left me on that note I had a lot to think on now come to think of it I am scared for my life as well.

Haku

I was sick to my stomach all day, I felt my insides twisting with a fear I've never felt before and I couldn't get my mind off of Chihiro.

When I walked into Zeniba's home she didn't greet me in fact I could feel her aura it was so strong and she felt sickly too.

"Its Chihiro, I know it is." I stated grabbing my aching stomach, "Something is wrong I know it."

Zeniba nodded, "Her…death." I flinched inwardly and outwardly.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt all the blood draining from my face. I had to squeeze the word "What" around the clog in my throat.

"No boy, she hasn't yet died, but her death is coming." Zeniba said with a contrite sigh.

"Why?" I asked feeling my emotions wrecking me from the inside I was going under, "I can stop it right?" I said pleading with her.

"No boy you cant, death himself has her soul already." she said turning from me.

I felt my eyes burn, my heart was beating a million miles per second yet I heard it softly pounding in my ears, my mouth went dry and I couldn't breath. I stood that way for I don't know how long before I collapsed onto Zeniba's floor. My body shook with deep silent sobs and I felt cold and numb to the world… any world that would have a dead Chihiro was no world for me at all. She was living in the world that I lived in. She was very alive and well in my memory. I could keep her like this forever, I could dance with her like I wanted I could kiss her tender pink lips and hold her small body close to mine. I wouldn't trade my memories for reality I couldn't.

"Kohaku get a hold of yourself." Zeniba murmured grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking tenderly.

"I can't! Don't you get it? How can anyone live when they don't have what makes them live? I'm not missing someone I loved I'm missing the person that gives me reason to walk and breath." I shouted wiping my face and standing up, "I want do it! Either I can safe her, or I can die." I looked at Zeniba who was at a loss of words apparently.

She shook her head, "Well mess with it all you want but leave me out of it." was all she said before walking out of the room.

I stared off at the place she had left moments ago until I finally took a deep breath and left her cottage. I didn't need a place to sleep when I wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway.

I went one place I though I could think, and that is underwater. I swam deep into the darkening water breathing in the clarity that you don't get when your overcome with emotion. The water worked its magic so I was able to think.

I didn't know how I was to save her, or what Zeniba was saying about her soul being lost? How could that be possible, unless she gave permission for her death? Or wanted it? I was at a complete loss, and even if my thoughts were more clear it didn't give me the answers to the questions I needed answered so badly.

I closed my eyes floating to the bottom of the water, praying for the solution to be handed to me if that were possible at all. How could I save her? How was she to even die was another good question.

When I resurfaced I realized I must have been gone for hours because the sun was long gone and the atmosphere was calming down. I wanted to go back and ask Zeniba questions but I knew she wasn't interested, that was another question I had. Why didn't Zeniba want involved? Was it a death penalty? If it was then good because that means I wouldn't have to take my own life once she died if she does.

I walked out of the water and sat in the dirty sand that circled swamp bottom, I really did want to go and beg Zeniba for her help because I didn't even know what she was talking about. Couldn't she just explain it to me maybe?

Chihiro's POV

I took only one other thing a first aid kit.

Kiki had a rain poncho, umbrella, band aids, extra close, and five water bottles.

I took every bit of that out except the water, "You want need any of this stuff I'm sue of it." I laughed at her face when I look her extra close out. "Trust me okay."

We left down the street, "I'm glad its not to awfully far." she said out of the silence.

"Yea same here." I smiled at her.

We had been walking for ten minutes when a car slowed down beside us and a boy with long dark hair and a dimpled smile rolled his window down and said, "Chihiro! Kiki!" he was smiling real big and I noticed Kiki was blushing slightly, "Hey were are you going I can ride you there if you want?" he asked with a shrug. He was cute in a boy cute kind of way but I wasn't interested, Kiki however seemed like she might be.

"Umm…no I don't know Klaus.." she replied stuttering.

"Why not?" he pleaded with a puppy dog pout on him small lips.

"Uhhh…" she rubbed her nose, which must be her nervous habbit. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I answered for her.

We both hopped into his car and he smiled into the rearview mirror and mouthed thanks.

"Its good to see your doing well." he said to me.

"Did I know you from before?" I asked him sheepishly and instead of the look I normally get he nodded and said 'Yep'

"So where to?" he asked us.

Kiki answered, "You know where hogins road is?" he nodded, "The next dit raod, you can drop us there."

"Mind me asking why?" she said with an odd expression on his face.

Kiki coughed and rubbed her nose and looked at me.

"Oh you know just exploring." I answered him for her.

"Mind if I come?" he asked.

"No!" we both answered at once.

"Okay geez." he laughed, "You make yourselves seem suspicious, I wonder what your really up to?"

"Exploring." I said dryly, "And don't tell a soul about this either Klaus!" his name rolled off of my tongue like I had said it a million times.

He smiled over his shoulder, "Well let me come with you." her persisted.

"No." I said again.

"Please! I just want to spend time with Kiki." he confessed, "Kiki I like you." he looked at her and she was shocked half to death at him.

"The light is green you can go." I said before he could draw suspicion to us.

He pushed the gas in and took off, "So what do you say?" he asked her.

"I'm sory you cant come." she answered.

"No! Not that part, about me liking you Kiki?" he asked again.

"Uhh…umm" she rubbed her reddening nose. "I-" she couldn't seem to answe it.

"Yes she does." I said looking at her for confirmation.

She swallowed and nodded, "Yes I do." she was shocked at her own mouth.

I opened the door and then noticed Kiki hadn't budged, "We are here Kiki." I said sighing.

She looked back at me with tea filled eyes, "What if-" she took a deep breath, "What if we don't….?"

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, "I cant tust him! I don't even remember knowing him Kiki." I said slowly.

"You can! I pomise you I'm completely trustworthy." he interjected.

"Chihiro! We might not come back." she stated. And Klaus looked at me in horor.

"What is it exactly you guys are doing! I might stop you from doing it if you might not come back." he said sharply taking Kiki's hand tightly in him.

"Do you wanna come?" I asked sighing.

He nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well queit asking so many damn questions and I might let you." I said irritated.

Kiki smiled and so did Klaus.

"I guess you can drive us to where we are going completely if your comeing then?" I said shutting my door.

Kiki directed him and there hands stayed intertwined the whole time, and Kiki was happy I could tell that much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him along to protect us a little?

When we eached the tunnle the sun was gone and it was dark. Kiki and Klaus walked in front of my hand in hand the whole time.

* * *

Zeniba's POV

It was so hard for me to send Kohaku away with no hopes but I couldn't mess with this situation anymore then I already have.

He should know that if her soul is tooken by darkness then there is not a thing you can do with it. And I cant even understand whats going on with my sister, or whatever this monstrosity is that is contolling her body.

Whatever is going on inside her it must have been given permission to enter her in ther first place so I have no pitty opon her.

I do, however feel much pain for Chihiro. She has to suffer for whatever reason, and to be honest I don't agree with the offering anyway. It has long been tooken away from its original purpose. And that is to surve Kami, and to heal the earth and spirit realm we were allowed to live in. It was a gift that Kami gave us.

* * *

**Okayyy So I hope you enjoyed :) I tried to make it long not sure if I made it long enough haha :) SO what do you think about Klaus? :D haha. And How cute is kiki? haha.**

**So PLEASE Review! PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: I dont own the wonderful, amazing Ghibli creation Spitited away, but if your reading this i bet you dont either :P**

**lol I want to thank Mizchelz for reviewing like every chappy i believe...i think anyway lol**

**On with the story :)**

* * *

Chihiro's POV

When we reached the other side of the tunnel I was in complete shock, firstly it was dark…really dark. I could hear water too, I took about five steps and went knee deep into water.

"Eeek," I shrieked out in surprise, "Sorry…sorry." I said looking at Kiki's horrified expression and Klaus's stunned face. "I said I was sorry!" I laughed a little.

"Its okay." Kiki said, "But what are we supposed to do now? We cant cross this-" she pointed at the large body of water, "Right? Unless you have like to magical trick?"

I nodded and thought about it, how did I get across before?

"Is there anything I told you? About how I got there?" I asked her with a hopeful tone.

"Umm…well no you did but not anything that had to do with water. Unless we aren't in the right place maybe?" she stuttered.

"No this is it, unless some ocean just popped up in the middle of nowhere? Because their aren't any around here…right?" I asked her.

"No," instead it was Klaus answering, "And you have yet to explain what you guys are up to, or where we are going?" he said giving us both irritated glances.

"Well its like this," I started, "This place we are in, its called the spirit realm, and Kiki is psychic she has dreams. And something about an offering, I'm going to die unless we figure out what is going on and blah, blah, blah. Also one more important thing…this guy named Kohaku…he is my soul mate and I need to find him!" I finished and Klaus gave Kiki an apprehensive look that clearly read 'she has lost it.' but when Kiki just shrugged and nodded he looked back at me.

"Okay whatever you say, I guess." he said and then grabbed Kiki's small thin hand in his once again.

I rubbed my temples and then sighed, "I just remembered something, I think anyways." I said looking at them, "When me and my parents came here it was daylight…and the spirits they started to arrive at dusk right as it started getting dark. Also my parents they turned into-"

"Pigs!" Kiki said smiling, "I remember you telling me this!"

"Yes pigs." I said, "So don't eat the food, but I remember that water had just appeared when then sun had set…I ran out into by accident actually." I smiled a little at these memories it was strange that the spirit world was the easiest thing to remember now but all of the things that had anything to do with the human world were fuzzy.

"What does this mean?" Kiki asked, "that we cant go tonight? We have to wait for day?" she sounded exasperated.

"Well, for now that's the only thing I can figure." I said between clenched teeth.

"So you guys want to go home and come back in the morning?" Klaus asked us.

"No."

"Nope."

We both agreed.

"Right of course you guys wouldn't want to do it the easy way." Klaus said taking a seat in the long over grown grass.

"What other options do we have?" Kiki said flopping down beside him.

I think we all kind of liked the rebellious feel of not having to do anything we didn't want to do and not having any boundaries.

"I could go for a nap?" I said, "I know we will have a long day ahead of us. Plus we aren't just waiting for tomorrow morning for the water to be gone but we are also waiting for sunset." I sighed and laid down in the itchy grass as well, "So I suggest getting some rest, or you could talk until sunrise and sleep until sunset I guess…well not exactly." I closed my eyes with my words and with every sound I made it became more muffled as sleep wrapped itself around me.

Kohaku's POV

Right before I had made my mind up entirely about going to Zeniba I felt the barrier being breached, a gift I was given by Yubaba so if a human entered the spirit realm I would be able to chase them out. The only problem was that didn't usually happen, it wasn't typical at all.

The only human I knew that could break the barrier very easily was-

I stopped my self in mid though not willing to believe it was even possible, Chihiro was back in the human world now being told she was fine it was all a dream and that she had been kidnapped. That's where she was and needed to stay for good this time.

I had these thought in my mind now and they were set until I caught a very familiar send…it is her.

I had to at least check, what would I do if she was here? I needed Zeniba's help so badly now it wasn't even funny. If I did go by her place to tell her- well she might already know. She is one of the most powerful witches in the spirit realm after all.

Before I had even fully decided my feet were taking me towards were she lived. But what if its to late? What if she kills Chihiro and takes her from the pain she will be in? What if? What if? What if? All of these things were running wild in my hand as I brought my pale knuckles up to knock on her wooden door.

Then it opened before I had a chance to knock once,

"Yes I know come in sit down and lets figure it out." she said walking into her kitchen.

"You know? That she is back?" I asked her not to surprised.

"No! What she is here? In the spirit realm are you for certain?" she said with wide eyes.

I nodded now beginning to feel shocked she hadn't at least felt her aura, so warm and soft but with so many ruff edges. That was my Chihiro.

"Oh this isn't good at all!" she said in shock.

"I can go get her?" I asked her already taking two steps towards the door, any chance to see her or touch her and just have her near me was pleasing even if it is selfish. I just needed to have her in my arms to understand she is safe, I needed to be the one that protects her, she shouldn't be out on her own fending for herself.

"No, don't be foolish." she said, "Maybe go check to make sure that its her and she is safe and not being watched by anyone at all. That would be how you start, then I might need to explain a few things to you until then though you need to keep in mind that you cant go messing around with things just yet." she pointed at me.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am." and then I left running and jumping into the air forming myself into the most natural form I could be.

My heart was racing, just to see her would make me feel better. Even if I wanted to hold her it would be enough just to see her for now.

I flew for a good fifteen minutes before I was at the entrance were I saw three humans down below. I landed softly on the top of the red building and looked down, there was a small girl with short choppy black hair and very fair skin cuddled up with and tall muscular boy with long straight black hair. And there she was, my angel, my love, my life, Chihiro laid in the grass apart from the others. She was holding her torso and I could smell blood, my heart jumped as soon as I smelt it. She had long been asleep and so had the others so I quickly swooped down and turned back into my other form.

I felt as if I was invading her privacy but I needed to know what was wrong, so I gently lifted her baggy shirt that was already stuck to the wound she had on her stomach and chest. It was rope burn, and it was deep, but from what? She hadn't been gone very long at all and I didn't think her snooty step mom beat her or her siblings.

I took a deep breath and blew on it hoping I would be able to pour any of my magic on it a heal it, it seemed to work a little bit already I did that once more and then pulled her blood soaked shirt back over it.

I kissed her sweat beaded forehead and pulled her bangs off of her face and then flew off knowing I couldn't do much else for her at this point.

All the while I wanted to turn around and wake her, tell her how sorry I was and that it want happen again. Tell her how damn much I love her. Kiss her sweet lips and hold her small fragile hands. I wanted all of that, but I wanted normal for her too and you can have both because I'm not normal and I want a life with her. So we are stuck in other wards I can't give her what she needs and she has everything I want.

When I got back to Zeniba's she had warn green tea waiting for me and we sat out back and sipped our tea while the fireflies flew peacefully unbothered in the warm air.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you would like to get down to business?" Zeniba asked facetiously and I nodded clueing her in that I was ready to hear it and ready to work with the kinks.

"Well from what I can tell Yubaba has some sort of curse over her, and not something someone has merely cast but something she has done to herself. Now if it was that she wanted it to be this way or not I'm not certain, but one thing is for sure she has openly excepted the curse and shows no sign of struggle, you know like mood swings or being ill which are symptoms of the soul struggling against a curse over the body. Do you follow?" she asked me taking a sip of her tea which is now cool enough for bigger sips then before.

"Yes I follow, Yubaba is under an influence and it could be one she wants or one she thought she wanted. I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is about more power?" I said cringing.

"Well that what I originally thought," she began again, "But and evil man I saw with her…he is what she seems to be after…unless its his power she wants maybe? I don't know what the storyline is yet but I do have vague details that could be the start of figuring this mess out. The way I see it though its more like a wait and see kind of thing you can go with Chihiro to the human world and guard her there or keep her here whatever you think would be better for her in the long run. But you cant do anything about it until it is about to happen because we have absolutely no real clues as of how she will be failed or when." Zeniba looked at me dead in the eyes, "So really it her choice or yours. Whichever, but if I were you I would choose wisely and take precaution."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "She has two humans with her and I know they know stuff about what is going on... I mean as in where they are and all of that. So what do I do about that?" I asked feeling stiff and in need of a long nap.

"Well, you need to speak with them I guess before you can understand the whole situation and who they are. Maybe they are of importance?" she said standing up and brushing her light blue dress off. "Look at this you have barely touched your tea Kohaku, stop being so wasteful!" she scolded before taking my cup along with hers into the house and leaving me alone to think.

I had no clue what-so-ever on how to go about this. At this point I had nothing but very ambiguous details that told me so little about the situation. The only thing I could think of is keep the enemy close…but would that put us at a higher danger or would it be worth the risk? There was not telling at this point-that's when it hit me! RIN! She is still there she could be my spy! And no one would suspect it in the least unless I made it obvious.

Okay so there is part of the plan already worked out!

"Zeniba?" I called walking into her house the warmth surrounding me and making me feel at home and knowing Chihiro is okay made me feel twice as good as this house did. And on top of it all I had a little plan forming in my intricate chain of thoughts that flowed violently through my head.

"Yes?" she said coming from the hall way.

"I think I have a plan…well a little anyway." I said scratching my head.

Chihiro's POV

I woke to the warm sun beating against my eyelids with no compassion or understanding of sleep. I moaned out in aggravation and slowly pulled myself up onto my elbows to see where I was, just incase it was all just a dream like so many things and my life seemed these days.

But I was met with the scenery I was hoping for, long grass blowing in the cool breeze and off into the distance was a town like place and I saw smoke coming from the middle. I smiled to myself feeling accomplished and very exultant for the time being. And at that moment I also realized my torso wasn't hurting near as bad as it was when I had been taken by sleep! I lifted my shirt and saw red streaks that were on the first layer of skin and looked like dim reminders of what they once were, scars.

I smiled and wondered if it was being in the spirit realm that did it?

At any rate I wanted to go look, explore, and NOT eat a thing in the town.

I looked at Kiki and Klaus who were cuddled up in the grass together looking sweet as could be, they were so far gone I could make a couple trips there and back before they ever woke from there rest. I nodded and then took off running, something I cant remember doing in forever, across the field of long blowing grass and faster towards the eerie town.

When I got there I was remembering all kinds of things about my first trip here and all of the things that had happened…and when I reached that bridge...where I first saw Kohaku my heart skipped a beat and I wanted to turn around and see his long dark hair and piercing eye there with me. If there was a smile on his lips or not I needed to see him, I was full to the brim with questions and most were good. But most of all to touch him and know he was real and not a fantasy I had dreamed up from trauma was what I wanted the most out of all.

I spun in circles across the bridge not daring to go into the bathhouse because I know it isn't time yet, but risking whatever it was I held dear at the moment to just catch a whiff of that smell I remembered so easily. I wanted to run in and through the halls and up to Rin and whoever I remembered and tell them how I was and what I was up to. Like it was normal where I was and what I was doing? Like I was just like everyone else, I laughed at myself a little.

Enough, enough I need to get back across to Kiki before I forget entirely about them.

I walked back across the meadow and left behind part of the only thing left in my memory bank behind for now but I said a silent promise that I would be back for more later.

When I got to the tunnel, the place we had slept previously I didn't see Kiki or Klaus. I walked a little bit up and down the stretch of grass think I may have forgotten exactly where we had fallen asleep but I had no better luck so I started calling for her.

"Kiki?" I shouted, "Hello? Kiki? Klaus? Where are you guys?" I felt like I kid in search for her mother and father.

But this was no game and it wasn't funny to me at all, "You guys! Where are you!" I yelled feeling the annoyance pouring in from all directions, "Ugh!" I groaned flopping down into the grass and tugging my hair, "This is typical, right?" I spoke to myself not at all expecting an answer.

"Yes." but I received one, I jumped out of my skin turning around faster then I thought I was able to.

I saw feet, long legs, a fit torso, broad shoulders, dark hair with a green hue, and a gorgeous face to match every other perfection.

"K-Kohaku?" I stuttered, I had imagined this moment much different.

"My sweet Chihiro, how would I ever expect you to forgive me?" he asked stepping back so I took a step forward following suite.

"Your forgiven…" I said shakily tears clouding my vision. How he could ever fathom that I wouldn't be forgiving was beyond me. I did remember the goodbye we had, the one where he completely abandoned me, the one where the tears had not affected him in the least/ but I did forgive him because being without him was killing me and now that I fully felt the impact of it all seeing him I wanted to lunge forward and rap myself around him.

"That quickly?" he asked surprised.

I nodded, "Because I love you, life would be empty without love." I murmured wiping away my salty tears that were pouring now.

He walked forward and took my hands in his he kissed them gently and wiped away my tears softly matching his tender kisses. I sniffled for a moment and then went for it-I kissed him.

I made sure I filled it with passion I wanted him to know I needed him, to understand I wanted him in every way imaginable.

I rapped my arms around his shoulders and he lifted me from the ground and held me as close as he could without us be joined together. His soft warm lips tasted fresh and salty they seemed like they were stained with tears as well as my cheeks were.

We stayed like this for a long time. I ran my fingers through his long hair and he sighed, "I love you…" was what he said to me.

"I love you too Kohaku." I murmured against his neck kissing it lightly.

This moment was so beautiful but had to be ruined by my thought.

"My friends! I have to fine them they-"

Kohaku kissed me lightly smiling, "They are safe and with Zeniba and no face at home." he said softly kissing my lips once more and gently nibbling them before he let out a deep breathe of air and sat me down, "And that were we are going too." he looked at my shocked expression, "Unless you have a better place in mind of course my love?" he asked sweetly pulling me back into an embrace.

"No…I don't think I do?" I said wanting to stay this way forever, and never let go of him no matter how stupid that sounded I would die in his embrace.

"Okay." he said letting me go reluctantly and then phasing into his dragon form in front of me. I hopped on his scaly white back and buried my freckled face into his blue mane and we rode off into the sky.

It was a short ride sadly and I think Kohaku felt the same way as I did by his expression when we arrived.

We walked in hand in hand, and Kiki looked surprised she smiled and nodded approval right away which caused me to smile.

Zeniba nodded and her face was full of sorrow, "I'm sorry my child for everything that has happened to you and that is to come." she said solemnly.

My stomach twisted into several knots at that moment and Kohaku was the one to speak, "We want let any harm come to you." his grip on my hand tightened a bit and I knew he would go down fighting if he must.

Everyone in the room nodded or gave some form of agreement.

"Well we have some interesting new Kohaku," Zeniba started, "Kiki here will be of much help she has visions. And they seem to be about Chihiro here lately she has told me." Zeniba smiled and you could she the obvious admiration she had for Kiki.

I could feel in the room that we were stitched together, all of our fates ran together for more than one reason. And we were going at it together. And I felt more confident because I knew I had help and I would understand it soon enough.

* * *

**Okay the end...**

**Just kidding hahaha. I hope I start getting more review not that this isnt great and all but I have wrote 9 chapters and only have 10 reviews :P **

**SOOOOO**

**Please review, I'll more than likely update faster if there are more reviews haha :) Well**

**Tah tah for now!**


End file.
